Phaeton 2: Yamellia
by cjh4ever
Summary: Following on from Phaeton, this story finds Jack and his new Ianto on Yamellia. Their plans for a quiet time getting to know one another are disrupted when they get involved with some other time travellers. Not essential to have read Phaeton.
1. Chapter 1

_Quick summary for those who have not read Phaeton. After CoE, Jack went searching for his true love, another Ianto Jones, and found him on The Phaeton, a freighter, in the 41st century. After some near disasters, they returned to Cardiff to meet Gwen. Now the two are on their own, back travelling amongst the stars but they still have a lot to learn about one another, including that Jack is immortal ... _

_My thanks to Orion and Tylluan for their encouragement about writing this sequel._

**

* * *

**

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter One

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man who has been working hard is in need of an alcoholic drink. It a further truth that when two or more such men gather together, violence ensues. So it proved on the fourth planet of the Immisol System deep in the Tadpole Nebula.

The dust of Yamellia pervaded the saloon coating everything in a thin, green, gritty layer. Drifts accumulated at the edges of the stone floor, against the central circular bar and the legs of the tables and chairs. The more fastidious of patrons swept the accumulation from the tops of the tables to make small heaps on the floor while others, those who had been on-planet for a while, didn't notice and left it alone. Two men who had swept the dust away were seated in one of the booths that lined the back and side walls of the saloon, a circular space hacked out of the native dillicite by early settlers. All the old houses and businesses had been 'built' in this way, only in the last half century had technology developed sufficiently to produce a metal and dillicite mix which could be moulded into self-supporting buildings strong enough to withstand the spring dust storms.

"Another?"

"Please."

Jack Harkness slipped from the bench seat and crossed to the bar, avoiding the few tables scattered about between. "Two more," he said, shoving his credits card into the slot. The drinks appeared but the Yam bartender did not release them from her tentacles until the money had been taken from the card. "Thanks." Jack removed the card and reached for the drinks, his hands briefly touching the bartender's damp appendages.

Back at the table, Ianto Jones rested his head against the high back of the booth and watched his companion. He liked what he saw. Even in the loose and all-enveloping garb of trousers and tunic, designed to keep out dust and wind, Jack was a handsome man. Green was not his colour - blue suited him much better - but this planet only had the one colour cloth.

"Skol," said Ianto, taking the proffered drink and sipping the spicy ale. "That's good."

"Better watch how much you have," warned Jack. He had slipped into the booth and was sitting close. "You know how potent it is."

"I'm not a kid." To prove it, Ianto downed more of the ale. "You don't have to keep looking out for me."

"I know. But you're so damned cute I can't help myself." He raised his glass into a salute and took a small sip.

A warm smile crept over Ianto's face and his mood changed from sulky to sunny in an instant. They had known each other a very short time - just over a week on the space freighter _Phaeton_, a couple of days in Cardiff in 2010 and a few days on the ship coming here - yet had developed a bond that was stronger than any Ianto had yet known. Strong enough for him to throw up his job and take off on an unspecified journey with a man he barely knew. One who was unlike anyone he had ever met before and who could survive situations that would kill others. Ianto still didn't understand how Jack survived the stet radiation back on _Phaeton_. And had not asked in fear that he would not like what he heard.

"Are we going to hang around here?" asked Ianto.

"In this bar? Nowhere else much to go."

"I meant on the planet."

They had been on Yamellia for two days, having left Cardiff as working passengers on a small spaceship passing through the Solar System. The south western continent of Yamellia had a spaceport and five main conurbations. The two men had drifted into this one, Liffie Town, the smallest, and rented a room in a local hostelry. After acquiring native clothes and translators, they had investigated the town, merging with the other inhabitants - a mix of locals, miners from all over the galaxy and those just passing through. Jack and Ianto did not stand out. Humanoids were drawn here for the same reason as most of the other races in this part of the galaxy: there were profits to be made from mining the planet's dillicite and other natural resources.

"Depends. You want to try mining?" Jack smiled, knowing the answer already. Ianto was a spacer who got antsy if was on a planet too long and would be fit to burst if made to go down a mine and dig.

"I will if you will." It was inconceivable that the dashing Jack would spend time underground at physical labour for the mere chance of hitting it rich. Even on such a short acquaintance, Ianto had learnt that much. It was amazing how much he had surmised from his observations although how accurate his conclusions were had yet to be seen. He thought he had a feel for Jack's character, which wasn't so very far from his own, but there were many hidden depths.

"Maybe not then." Jack took another sip of the drink.

"There are freighters leaving most days. We could get a couple of bunks on one of those. See what we can see."

"Good idea. But there's no rush, let's take some time to get to know this place."

He did not say 'And each other' but both men heard it. They needed time to find out what made them tick. On Jack's part, he was acutely aware that his immortality had yet to be broached between them as well as his complicated past. The former he had to explain at some time. The latter could be ignored, glossed over or fudged if he wanted to, just as it had been for countless years already. But if Ianto was going to stay, going to be his companion and true love, Jack wanted him to know everything, good and bad. But he needed to choose the right time to tell him.

"Okay."

The two men sat in silence, side by side with shoulders and thighs touching, drinking occasionally and watching the other patrons of the saloon. The sixteen booths ran round the circular room, all of different sizes and design to accommodate the different physiques of the patrons. At that moment, half were occupied; by a group of humanoids, a couple of Blowfish, three Slitheen, a lone Cat Person and some native Yam. The tables scattered around the room were not occupied at present, patrons preferring the privacy of the booths. From time to time a Yam server emerged from a food preparation area out back and propelled herself forward on her rear tentacles while balancing dishes on her front ones. Jack and Ianto ordered some food and another drink each, extending their stay; they had nowhere to be and could please themselves. Other patrons came and went through the large transparent swing doors that were supposed to keep out the dust but failed.

Having eaten their meal, Ianto went to the bar for another round of drinks. He had a good head for booze and the three he had already consumed had not affected him much. Perhaps he was just a little more relaxed than normal, or so he thought. Standing at the bar, he waited beside the four customers in front of him and hummed a tune, tapping his fingers on the counter in time to the music in his head.

"What's your hurry?" demanded the nearest, a dust-engrained Blowfish.

"I'm not in a hurry."

"Then stop that." A heavy hand came down on his tapping fingers, trapping them. "I don't like being rushed." The last was said with menace, his piscine face centimetres from Ianto's startled one.

Ianto pulled his hand free. "Get off me. I'm doing nothing but waiting."

"You bothering my friend?" asked a large Husma. The grey carapace around his body was closed and the clawed appendages erect, a sure sign the creature was looking for trouble.

"No, he's bothering me!"

The alcohol Ianto had consumed burned away caution. He pushed the Husma in the chest, forcing him to back up a pace and step on the Blowfish's foot which caused him to push the Husma away and send him sideways into the path of one of the serving Yam. Dishes and beakers were sent crashing to the floor drawing everyone's attention. The Yam responded by lashing out with two tentacles, whipping the Husma around to fall against the Blowfish once again. Infuriated, the Blowfish lashed out and his fist caught Ianto on the side of the head. Ianto returned the punch, landing one uppercut to the Blowfish's jaw and gills and another solid blow to his abdomen.

In just a few seconds a fight had started.

Three of the more nervous patrons skedaddled for the door just making it out before the saloon was sealed; a purple light suffused the room and shields came down around the bar. But it was too late. The fight travelled from the group at the bar to other patrons who came in on one side or the other or just because they felt like it. Fists, tentacles and other appendages flew, delivering blows to anyone and anything with which they came into contact with scant regard for who the recipient might be. In the middle of the melee, Ianto and the Blowfish continued to trade punches, evenly matched for size and power until the Blowfish, on his knees, sank his teeth into Ianto's calf. Ianto reached down and prised the creature's jaws off his leg and started laying into him in earnest. He was so intent on battering the Blowfish, he did not notice when troopers entered the saloon and started quelling the fight with paralysing whips. The sting of the whip across his back brought partial paralysis and the second stroke caused complete numbness and he blacked out.

Only two patrons had not got involved in the melee – Jack and the Cat Person. When Ianto went down under the whip, Jack rose to go to his aid only to be stopped by a paw, claws half exposed, placed firmly on his chest.

"Don't," purred the feline. "Let them take him for now, he'll be looked after. But don't let him be charged. Go to the Yamluca and buy a pardon."

"It was just a fight."

"And he'll be sent to the government mines for it. You want that?" She watched him through wide eyes. "They don't spend a lot on shoring up the tunnels. Lots of rockfalls in those mines which is why they have to use prisoners."

This was news to Jack. He considered the Cat Person's advice, watching as Ianto was hauled up and dragged out of the saloon doors, still unconscious, along with the others who had been fighting. It was difficult to let Ianto go without trying to prevent it but he would never talk these troopers into releasing him; they were well-known for blindly following orders and their lack of intelligence. Besides, Ianto needed medical treatment which he'd get from the authorities.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked finally.

She shrugged, a delicate movement that caused dust to fall gently from her all-in-one suit which showed off her curves. "It's good to make friends on this planet."

Jack met her gaze and said nothing. He had spotted her earlier, checking out the saloon patrons, and wondered about her presence. Cat People were from the future, the far future, and she was as out of time in the 21st century as Jack and Ianto were, more so. She was attractive for her species, a brindled light orange with neat ears and dark brown eyes, and cleaner than most others on dusty Yamellia; Jack had seen her grooming in her booth.

"And you need friends too. Seeing as you don't belong here."

"Everyone needs friends, Captain Harkness." The name was said as a deeper purr accompanied by a pat on the shoulder by a paw with sheathed claws. With a smile, she turned and walked calmly to the door, her hips sashaying provocatively.

Jack strode after her, dodging through the Yam who were clearing up and the new patrons eager for a drink, and caught up with her just outside the doors. She knew his name, it was only fair he found out hers. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Kika. Go see the Yamluca and free your friend." She was off again, jumping onto a bike.

He stood and watched her go, joining the stream of vehicles going up and down the roadway. Kika was a puzzle, one he expected to meet again before too long; she wouldn't have made contact otherwise. But now he had more urgent matters to attend to; freeing Ianto. Jack pulled up his cowl neck collar to cover his nose and mouth, turned on his heel and crossed the roadway, making for the Yam enclave and their Chief Administrator, the Yamluca. He hoped he would have enough credits to buy the pardon.

* * *

_Will Jack be able to get Ianto released? Who is Kika? All will be revealed in due course. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The adventure continues. Ianto is in a fix ..._

__

_

* * *

_

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Two

Detention centres are much the same the galaxy over; functional and secure. Sitting on the floor propped against the dillicite wall, Ianto Jones added two more adjectives – overcrowded and odorous. He had regained consciousness in the medical centre, had his cuts and bruises adequately but roughly treated and been marched to this cell down long, poorly-lit corridors of the ubiquitous green stone. Pushed into the cell his entry had caused increased complaints from those already incarcerated there as they were forced to move out of the way of his feet and create some space for him. He was currently wedged between a Hath on one side and a human on the other. He had been there for what seemed like hours, hot dusty hours with minimal water to drink and no food.

Time hung heavily in the cell and the prisoners, all off-worlders, amused themselves as best they could. Some slept. One or two played simple games with dice and other markers. Others talked but kept their voices low after one loud conversation had been met with quick blows from a Slitheen hunched in a far corner and letting out smelly farts at irregular intervals. An enterprising pair of humans were having sex, the woman writhing as much as the limited space would allow as the man penetrated her repeatedly. Ianto tried not to watch but his gaze was drawn to the couple. He was not alone and soon all the other prisoners grew quiet and watched in fascination. No sooner had the man climaxed than a Blowfish - Ianto thought it might be the one that had started the fight in the saloon but couldn't be sure - pushed him aside and started using the woman; she didn't appear to mind.

Disgusted, Ianto made to get up but a hand held him down. Looking round, he saw the Hath shake his head, unable to speak for the canister of green liquid in front of his face that allowed him to breath.

"He's right, friend, leave 'em be." Ianto's neighbour on the other side spoke out of the side of his mouth and so low it was hard to hear him.

"She might need help."

"Don't look that way." It didn't, the woman was clawing at the Blowfish's exposed backside, pulling him into her. "Stay out of it."

Recognising the good advice, Ianto settled back once more and kept his gaze on the door, willing it to open and he be allowed out. He heard movement on the other side, as Yam guards slithered along, but so far no one had opened the door either to push in another prisoner or let anyone out. Where was Jack? Ianto doubted he had been stupid enough to get involved in the fight and had been expecting Jack to get him free. As the time had passed, however, that expectation had faded. Had the other man deserted him? Gone off with someone else, perhaps? Ianto refused to believe that; Jack would not abandon him, not after all they had experienced together. Would he?

"What you in for?"

"A fight. In the saloon." Ianto paused, mentally kicking himself again for getting involved in the brawl. Jack had been right about the booze. "You?"

"Claim jumping. Me and my partner." He used a thumb to gesture to the large Hath.

"What are the courts like?"

"Rigged."

The one word answer was more menacing than a more lengthy explanation could ever be. Ianto's blood ran cold and he shivered despite the stuffy warmth of the room, increased by the body heat of the couple of dozen prisoners. His life thus far had been relatively uneventful and he'd never been in trouble with the law other than when scrumping as a kid. He debated asking for more information, wondering if it was better to be prepared or not, when the choice was taken out of his hands.

The cell door opened and two Yam guards appeared. "Out now! Out now!" they squeaked through small orifices in the middle of their bulbous heads. The blasters held in two front tentacles reinforced the order.

"Don't make no trouble," advised Ianto's neighbour, rising to his feet. "Better that way."

Most of the prisoners were also on their feet. Those that were slow were buffeted by spare tentacles until they got the message. The Blowfish, still on top of the woman, was clouted between his shoulder blades and hauled to his feet. He frantically tried to pull up and secure his trousers as he was pushed into line with the others. The woman was hauled up and slapped repeatedly across the face, drawing blood. Again the Hath restrained Ianto whose sense of right and wrong was outraged.

"Steady, friend," hissed the man. "She ain't worth it." He and the Hath held Ianto in check as the woman was put in restraints and frogmarched from the cell. "You got plenty to worry about as it be."

The prisoners at the head of the line were motioned out and the rest started to shuffle forward. Ianto and his companions were towards the middle and soon reached the door. Their hands were put in restraints and attached to a cable set into the metal rail running up the centre of the corridor. The cable was moving, pulling the prisoners forward, a set distance between each, further into the underground maze. Ianto plodded on with the rest, concern changing to anxiety as he was dragged remorselessly to his fate. After marching for what Ianto judged was ten minutes, the prisoners were taken up a long flight of steps. One of the those at the front of the line missed his footing and went down, continuing to be dragged along as the cable continued to move. Only when another prisoner was brought down did the Yam guards step in and put them both back on their feet.

At the top of the steps, the prisoners entered a large cavern. Seating was carved out of the sides, going up in four tiers. These were half filled with spectators – Yam and off-worlders – who watched the milling throng of prisoners below. Eyes adjusting slowly to the natural light coming from three large, glazed openings in the roof, Ianto realised other groups of prisoners were joining his. They were led in on cables too, from other doorways, and all were halted to stand in their lines like spokes from a wheel. A klaxon from behind him made Ianto twist round. This side of the cavern had only two tiers; the top one holding three of the largest Yam he had yet seen and the lower a gaggle of species, including Yam, with screens in front of them.

"Court is in session," boomed a small Yam using a voice magnifier. "All who have business here, be silent and attend." The crowd settled down. "Case 7843/023/4. Prisoner Uxator."

Fascinated, Ianto watched as a large Husma was released from his cable and brought to stand in a spotlight before the judges. The charge was read out: murder of a trooper. One of those gathered on the lower tier, clearly lawyers and administrators, came forward and explained the details of the offence. He sounded bored. The three judges on the higher tier looked as bored as the lawyer and merely glanced at one another before indicating on the electronic display their decision: guilty.

"Prisoner Uxator found guilty and sentenced to death." The Husma was led away.

The work of the Court continued inexorably. The more serious cases were heard first and all resulted in a finding of guilty with death as the sentence. It was the eleventh case that varied the pattern when the humanoid was sentenced to seven years in the dillicite mines. By now Ianto was getting a feel of how this Court worked. No one was going to be exonerated as no evidence was put forward in their defence, it was merely a question of what sentence would be awarded. This was a show court of the worst order. His heart leapt into his mouth as, when one case ended, a guard came up to him and detached him from the cable. He didn't want to stand in that spotlight and be found guilty. It was with immense relief that instead he was led back down the line and into a dark side room.

"Case 7993/011/3J, Prisoner Jones," said the guard standing before a table behind which a Yam sat.

"Let me see him," squeaked the Yam, peering up in the gloom. "Yes, that's him. Pardoned."

In total confusion, Ianto stood as his restraints were removed. A piece of highly coloured plasticene was pressed into his hands and he was led out of the room. The guard went back into the cavern and Ianto was left alone, mouth still open in shock.

"I hope this won't become a habit," drawled Jack Harkness from a patch of shadow to the left. "You cost me five hundred credits." He stepped forward shaking his head and tutting.

"Jack, thank the Gods!" They fell into one another's arms and hugged fiercely. "I was so scared," admitted Ianto before kissing Jack hard. "I'll repay you every credit."

"As long as this is the interest I'm happy to hold the debt." Jack grinned, unable to remain serious for long. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then let's get out of here." Jack took Ianto's hand but the Welshman did not budge. "What?"

"What would have happened to me? What would have been my sentence?"

"A week or so in the mines."

Ianto gulped as best he could with a dry mouth. "Just for a fight?"

"So I hear."

"Can we … can we watch? I'd like to see what the others get."

Jack regarded him in silence. He couldn't understand why Ianto wanted to hang around unless it was vindictiveness. Surely not. "You want to see them sentenced?"

"Only to be sure. It seems so harsh … And there were two others who helped me, I'd like to know what happens to them." He squeezed Jack's hand. "I'd like to help them if I can."

"I should have known." More relaxed now, Jack smiled. "We can watch but you won't be able to do anything. You need to keep your head down anyway, don't want them rescinding the pardon. And keep that safe." He nodded to the plasticene still in Ianto's hand.

"What is it?"

"A chit for your belongings. We have to pick them up. Come on then, if you're determined."

"I am."

The two men walked through shadowy corridors, stopping only to get beakers of juice from a stallholder, and up a flight of wide steps to the third tier of seats. They found a place away from other spectators and Jack activated a screen to show the list of cases. Ianto stared around. Everything looked very different from up here, especially as he was no longer afraid. The cavern was an impressive space and he admired the ingenuity of the Yam who had designed it and the complex of cells beneath. Scanning the prisoners, Ianto quickly located the Hath and human who had helped him.

"Jack, it's those two." He pointed them out.

"What are they charged with?"

"Claim jumping."

Jack sucked in air through his teeth. "They'll not get off lightly." A minute or two later he found them in the list of cases: only one Hath was up for that crime. "They're coming up soon. Two more and then it's their turn."

Drinking the fruit juice, Ianto tried to still his stomach which was churning round and round. Those two had helped him, had stopped him making a fool of himself and he couldn't do anything to help them. He didn't even know their names. He hated feeling powerless and his whole body grew tense.

"Stay calm and do nothing." Jack's hand was on Ianto's thigh. "Don't want you back down there."

"Don't worry. I'm never doing that again."

He shuddered and Jack moved his arm and placed it round the other man's shoulders, pleased to have a reason to comfort him. This Ianto was more independent and self-confident than the man he had known in 21st century Cardiff and there had been few opportunities to reassure him.

"It's them." Ianto sat forward.

"Case 7939/027/9. Prisoners Olek and Maguire. Charge: claim jumping in the Seventh Sector." Just a few minutes later, the Hath and his partner were led away having been sentenced to four years in the dillicite mines.

Jack and Ianto stayed in their seats until the dozen or more involved in the saloon fight were brought to the spotlight. In the same careless manner they were all sentenced to three weeks in the mines and led away. Still not quite believing his luck at having escaped their fate, Ianto was happy to leave, following Jack along corridors to an administration office to collect his few belongings and finally out into the dry warmth of evening. The sun was dipping down behind the Liffie Range to the north and full darkness was not far away.

"Come on, back to our room. I need a shower and then I'll pay some more interest on that debt," said Ianto, his grin telling Jack exactly what form the payment would take.

* * *

_Next time, the boys' evening is interruped when a lady comes to call ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_The boys get to talk - and other things! - and a lady comes to call ..._

__

_

* * *

_

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Three

The hostelry was one of a number that lined a side street to the west of the town. Five storeys high, it contained a shop on the ground floor selling clothing, personal necessities and mining equipment. The top four floors were of a standard layout with a central corridor with three rooms on either side, all designed for humanoids; other species were catered for in other hostelries. Jack and Ianto had a corner room on the top floor.

"Never thought I'd be so pleased to see this place," said Ianto as he entered the room followed by Jack. "Let's get some air." He moved to the air conditioner and inserted a credits card, buying a couple of hours worth of fresh, filtered and, more importantly, cool air into the room. He moved to stand by one of the vents, removing his outer tunic and releasing his hair from its ponytail. A small cloud of dust surrounded him as particles fell gently to the floor.

The room was a good size with basic but solid furniture and furnishings. On the wall containing the door was a clothes press and a small, sturdy table and two chairs. On the opposite wall, under two narrow windows, was the bed, set just forty centimetres off the floor but comfortable. Built-in shelving to either side held lamps and a battered selection of reading matter and games left by previous occupants. The bathroom ran the whole depth of the room to the right of the main door behind a plasticene wall currently set at transparent.

Jack set down the bag containing their supper and stripped off his tunic, draping it on a chair. "Want to eat now?"

"No. Wash first, food later." He dropped his tunic on the floor and walked to Jack. "And you after that."

"I see where I fit into your priorities," joked Jack as he wrapped his arms round the other man's waist.

"Umm, I suppose you could join me under the sprinkler." Ianto's tone was teasing and his grin mischievous. "If you're good."

"Oh, I'm very good."

"Come prove it then."

With a laugh, Ianto stepped back and pulled off his undershirt. Bending, he undid his boots and kicked them off before removing his trousers and underpants. All this was done naturally and without any attempt to tease yet Jack was aroused just by the sight of the slim body. He removed his own clothes quickly and joined Ianto in the bathroom before the other man had turned on the sprinkler. The water was tepid, falling from the rose in the ceiling in a constant stream that was wide enough for the two men to stand underneath. On a dusty planet washing facilities were generous and this bathroom was no exception.

Jack moved up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around him just as the water fell on them. His hands splayed out on the Welshman's chest and abdomen, pressing lightly in a circular motion. Ianto pressed further back and arched his neck so his head rested against Jack's shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes, letting the water refresh them, until Ianto swivelled round and put his arms on the other man's shoulders and leant in for a lingering kiss. Next he moved along the strong jaw in a series of kisses and licks, enjoying the taste and smell, made richer by the running water, and ending with a bite on Jack's collarbone. He took charge then, forcing Jack back against the plasticene wall and roughly exploring his body while gripping the aroused cock. Deciding to take a hand in affairs, Jack grabbed Ianto's shoulders and pressed him to his knees. Ianto's willing mouth took all of Jack and soon made him groan with pleasure and come to an urgent climax.

"My turn." Ianto looked up at his lover. "Get down here."

Jack obliged, kneeling in front of Ianto and working the Welshman's cock and balls in both hands until the member was hard and full. He turned then and settled on all fours, his arse in the air. Ianto made quick work of preparation and entered Jack, pushing in steadily until he was fully sheathed. As he pumped, Jack grew hard again and the two men came one after the other with a primeval double gasp. Satisfied, they stood under the still running water and soaped each other all over, washing away all traces of the day's dust and their own bodily fluids and arousing themselves once more.

-ooOoo-

"That hit the spot." Ianto lay down his fork and licked his lips to get the last dribble of gregatia sauce.

Jack, who had finished five minutes before, looked on indulgently. He was getting used to seeing Ianto with his long hair in a frizzy mess after washing before it was straightened into something like order. At that moment, it was still damp and the water droplets were gathering at the tips and dropping onto the towel draped round Ianto's bare shoulders. They had not bothered to dress, too hungry to take the time. As they ate, Ianto had explained more about his incarceration, trying but not succeeding in making light of it.

"I'm sorry. If I'd known that would happen I'd have stopped the fight," said Jack.

"All on your own?"

"If I had to."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm a big boy, Jack. I got into the fight, it's not your responsibility to get me out. Though I'm very pleased you appeared when you did."

"Why did you get involved?"

"That damned Blowfish hit me! Arrogant fish! You'd have done the same." He scraped the chair back and stood to towel his hair dry. From beneath the folds, he added, "I'm glad he got what he did."

"But why did you get drunk enough to be drawn in?" Jack persisted. On _The Phaeton_ and since Ianto had not drunk much alcohol and always knew his limit. But on Yamellia he had indulged far more than was wise. Jack had the uncomfortable feeling that it had something to do with being with him, that Ianto was regretting their decision to travel together.

"Because that ale is stronger that it looks."

"You sure that's all it is?"

Emerging from the towel, Ianto frowned at Jack and his worried expression. "Yes, I'm sure. Gods, Jack, how many more times do I have to say that I want to be here? With you. When are you going to believe me!" He flung the towel onto the bed and went to stand by the window, one hand resting on the frame and his back to the room.

"Sorry."

Neither man moved. Outside, a door to one of the adjoining rooms closed with a bang and footsteps receded along the corridor. Inside the room the only sound was the faint hiss as the air came through the vents and then that stopped leaving them in complete silence. At the window, Ianto looked out on the dark night lit by road lamps and the lights shining out of windows in the buildings opposite. He couldn't understand Jack's continual need for reassurance. He hadn't needed it back on _Phaeton,_ although then they had been too busy keeping the ship intact to have time for introspection and long conversations. Perhaps it was time they did talk; Jack obviously had issues and it would be better with them in the open.

"What's the problem, Jack? Why don't you believe me?"

The quiet, reasonable tones just reached Jack still sitting at the table. He gazed at Ianto's back as he considered his reply. "Because it's all happened so fast. A few hectic days on _Phaeton_ and … pow, off we went. Together. We barely know one another."

Ianto turned. "Are you regretting it?"

"No. Are you?"

"No." They stared at one another, searching faces for the truth both hoped to find. "I just got drunk, Jack. I do that every now and again and, yes, I get into fights. Don't read more into it than that."

"Okay."

Ianto was not taken in. "No, it's not. I know what this is all about and I wish you'd just admit it. You expect me to be like this Ianto Jones who died, right? Well newsflash, Jack, I'm not him and I never will be."

There was a moment of stunned silence as Jack realised, suddenly, that it was at least partly true. No matter how much he rationalised, the man before him was so like the Ianto he had lost that he was expecting him to react in the same way. And they were alike, in some aspects of their character as well as looks. They were both warmer and more tactile in private; had a sardonic, dry humour; disliked very spicy foods; were reticent about themselves and their backgrounds. These similarities had blurred the line between them. It hadn't happened immediately. Initially Jack had been very aware of the differences but spending time with this Ianto - no matter that they had been in places very far removed from Cardiff - had blurred the distinctions. Jack had made assumptions and unintentionally hurt this man. This Ianto. The flesh and blood Ianto. The one who had cut all ties to his previous life to be here with Jack now.

"You're right," said Jack, still looking stunned. He shook his head and took a deep breath before rising and coming to stand before Ianto. "It's not a conscious thing, Ianto, truly. I suppose the likenesses, and there are loads, not just the way you look, make me forget sometimes. I'm really sorry."

"I'm not going to change. What you see is what you get. So right here and right now you can ditch any fanciful ideas about making me into a replacement."

"I don't want a replacement. I want you, Ianto Jones, I want to get to know the spacer who made my life worth living again. Give me another chance?"

"I suppose I can." Ianto smiled and reached a hand to caress Jack's cheek. "And you're right too. We don't know each other very well, not yet. Maybe we should do something about that. I'll tell you something about me if you tell me something about you. Deal?"

"Deal. But … well, it's not just my stupid assumptions making me unsure of you. There's something important I have to tell you. And I really don't know how you're going to take it."

"Only one way to find out …"

"I know. But when I've told other people it's not always worked out well."

"Just spit it out."

Jack took his courage in his hands and, looking into Ianto's eyes, said, "I can't die. I've already lived a couple of thousand years and I'll live millions more. I will survive anything, not just radiation. Anything."

It was Ianto's turn to look stunned. "Wow."

"I heal fast too. See, that hickey you gave me earlier has gone already."

Ianto's hand fell to the collarbone that was now free of any blemishes. He raised his gaze back to Jack's face and saw the fear behind the impassive mask. "I wondered …" Pause. "I wondered why your eyes looked so much older than the rest of you. Put it down to losing this other me. But it's more than that, right?"

"He's just the last in a long, long line."

"Seems you have a lot to tell me about yourself. Two thousand years, that's a lot of living!"

Heartened by this response, Jack tentatively smiled and put both hands on Ianto's waist and drew him gently into a hug, relieved when he came willingly. "Are you okay about this?"

"It's not like I didn't have a hint, Jack." Ianto shook his head and grinned, remembering the discussion they had had on _The Phaeton_ after Jack had survived exposure to stet radiation. "Your atoms really did get messed up. Or is it natural?"

"Definitely not natural!"

"You're going to be an interesting travelling companion, I can see that."

Jack's arms tightened around the slim body and held him fast for a long minute before releasing him. Grateful that this man had accepted him as simply as his predecessor had done. "I'll do my best," he said huskily.

"What more can a man ask? Hah! My life story is going to be so boring compared to yours. I was going to tell you my middle name, you tell me you can't die!" The grin widened.

"You have a middle name? This I've got to hear."

Pulling a face, Ianto said, "Montmerency." Both men burst out laughing, relieving the recent tension between them.

A knock at the door startled them. Jack, who was closest to the door, called out, "Just a moment," and pulled on a long tunic to cover his nakedness. A second or two later, he opened the door. "Kika."

"Captain, I need your help." The Cat Person, with a backward look over her shoulder, sidled into the room through the narrowest of gaps between the doorframe and Jack's bulk. "Close the door before anyone sees me."

With the door shut, Jack eyed the feline up and down, noting the gashes in her suit where blood stained the previously immaculate fabric. Her features, as best he could decipher them, appeared drawn in tiredness or possibly fear. The whiskers drooped.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" asked Ianto.

* * *

_Next time, there's a lot of explanations and a decision is made ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_It's time for explanations and the start of an adventure ..._

__

_

* * *

_

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Four

Cat People emerged when the first cats developed humanoid characteristics and successfully mated with humans, accelerating their evolution. Jack had come across them when with the Time Agency and heard of The Doctor's encounter with them on New Earth. He had a feeling this specimen of the species was about to complicate his life. Ianto, on the other hand, had not seen a Cat Person before landing on Yamellia and had just assumed it was yet another of the species native to this part of the galaxy. He watched her with unabashed interest, taking in the delicate colourings and feline features and wondering what the rest of her looked like under the close-fitting suit.

"You'd better sit down," said Jack, nodding to the chair; she looked tired enough to fall down otherwise. Turning to Ianto, he explained, "Kika was in the saloon. Gave me good advice about how to get you released. But I doubt she's here to wish us well."

"I need some help, it's true," she said, sinking gratefully onto the chair with a grimace of pain. "But I'm pleased your friend is free." Her eyes travelled over the young man's bare torso – he had pulled on his trousers earlier – with pleasure.

"Ianto, could you get the med kit?"

Kneeling beside Kika, Jack ran his wrist strap scanner over her. Ostensibly he was checking her physical condition – some deep cuts and contusions – but also seeing what else he could learn; he wanted all the information he could get. And he discovered some interesting things that he decided to keep to himself, for now.

"Here." Ianto held out the med kit and then took the other chair. "What are you?" he asked Kika, still gazing at her. "What's your species?"

"We're known as Cat People. Our true name is spoken only between ourselves and, anyway, it's unpronounceable by pure humans."

"Are you furry all over?"

She laughed then winced as the movement reopened a small cut on her cheek setting it bleeding again. "Yes. Are you hairy all over?" A paw reached out slowly and stroked Ianto's hairy chest.

"No." He smiled as the paw tickled him, reaching to push it away.

"This is all very cosy, Kika, but it's time you told us what you're doing in this century." He took her by the chin and turned her face towards him and ran a dermal regenerator over the cut, fusing the layers of tissue back into a perfect whole. "And what you want with us."

"Something of mine has been lost and I need to find it." She held out her right arm for Jack to work on. "The Yam have my husband and our friend. Got them on trumped up charges. They didn't know about me at the time or I'd have been taken too."

"That who's after you? Troopers?" Jack was now working on her right leg and the deepest gash.

"Yes. I was taken by surprise in my lodgings and had to get out fast."

"Through a window by the looks of these cuts."

"Very astute. Your friend is very clever, Ianto. It is Ianto, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh." He was becoming more and more fascinated by her. The way her nose twitched up and down and moved the whiskers on either side of her face; the cute pointed ears; the soft feel of her fur when he had held her paw. Jack's reference to time travel had been noted but as an interesting tidbit of information rather than anything to cause alarm.

Jack rolled his eyes at his partner's obvious attraction to Kika, a common enough reaction in most men. "You'd better have lost them before you got here, Kika," he said. "Ianto's seen enough of the detention centre already today."

"I'm not a fool." She flexed her leg, trying the newly sealed wound. "I came over the roofs. No one ever looks up, least of all these primitive Yam!"

"Don't underestimate them. They got onto you and your husband, didn't they?" He settled back on his haunches, scanning her once more to check for further injuries. "And we're not interested in a gaol break."

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes delicately, averting her gaze. In a whisper she said, "I don't want you to. I want you to help me get them released. They were only taken to force them to reveal the location of … of what's lost."

"And just what might that be? It's got to be important if troopers are after it." Jack stood up, replacing the regenerator in the med kit and closing it.

"A zixxtu." Her attention was now fixed on Jack and she saw him start in surprise. "Of course, they don't know what it is."

"Then they'd have no reason to want it. Who's really after you?" He had assumed his usual position, standing close to her looking down with arms folded across his chest. "And where did you get the zixxtu? They've all been lost by the second billennium."

"Ah." She bowed her head gracefully to acknowledge the point he had scored. "Residual chronotons?"

He nodded. The scanner had picked up the lingering chronotons in her blood, sure indicators of time travel. Kika had travelled from the second billennium within the last couple of weeks. But she did not have the altered biochemistry of a seasoned time traveller, this could well be her first trip.

"I'm an archaeologist. I found it during a dig, one sponsored by Doxe, a wealthy merchant and collector of antiquities. Two days after we dug it up, the zixxtu disappeared but Doxe was strangely calm about the whole thing. Made me suspicious. A week later I heard rumours of it being up for sale so I got my husband – he's an actor – to pose as a buyer. Long story short, we found out where it was and took it back. Headed here under cover of being prospectors until we could work out what to do with it."

"And Doxe traced you."

"He must have. My husband, Joseph Patrick Maguire, and a friend of ours, Hath Olek, were taken at the diggings. I'd stayed in town – I'm too noticeable – and only found out when they appeared on the Court lists. They'd gone there to hide the zixxtu and I need to go out there. Get it back. But I can't do it alone."

"Maguire? Olek?" Ianto was on his feet, his hand on Jack's shoulder. "They're the ones who helped me today. We have to help them."

"Hold on. Don't you think that's a very convenient coincidence? As is Kika being in the saloon when we were." Jack looked down at her, eyebrow raised in enquiry. "Well, Kika?"

"All right, I admit I was following you. I needed help so scanned the locality. You two stood out from the crowd, time travellers like me who would understand." She stood, her head coming up to the men's shoulders. "I researched you and risked a meeting. Thought I'd got away with it but a posse of troopers came to my lodgings just after dark. I barely got out alive."

Taking her chin in his hand, Jack turned her face up to his and stared into her eyes. With the other hand he grasped one of her ears. "Did you set up the fight in the saloon?"

"No." Her gaze was steady, no tell-tale narrowing of the iris, and her ear stayed warm; cold ears was a sign of lying in Cat People.

Jack let her go. She appeared to be telling the truth, at least about that, and the rest of her story made a sort of sense. He stepped back - half listening to Ianto's eager questions about Maguire and Olek and her replies - as he tried to decide what to do next. Kika was being pursued by the Yam authorities and the sensible course of action was to hand her over and walk away. He had had enough of righting wrongs and wanted some peace and quiet in which to bond with Ianto, time to get to know him properly. But … but. For the past century and more he had followed The Doctor's example and done the right thing and that was now second nature to him. Obviously the zixxtu should not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands - which certainly meant the Yam, this Doxe and probably Kika and her friends. Better he track it down and destroy it than any of them get to keep it. Besides, it was clear he'd never persuade Ianto to walk away; he was captivated by Kika and in debt to her friends.

There really was no choice after all.

-ooOoo-

They left the hostelry two hours before dawn when it was still dark. Kika was disguised in new clothes and all enveloping hooded cape which Ianto had bought from the shop along with some supplies while Jack had gone to the transportation quarter and rented two bikes, one with a sidecar. The supplies and the men's bags were stowed in the sidecar with Kika as they rode slowly out of town heading south.

Around them, the town was still. Road lamps lit their way as well the lights from the occasional store or saloon still to open to cater for nocturnal off-worlders. Yam troopers were stationed at strategic points but most were only half awake and took no notice of two bikes heading out to the southern diggings. Other vehicles were on the roads: sprayers sending out fine droplets of water to dampen down the dust; carriages delivering goods, especially foodstuffs, to stores; a multi-personnel carrier dropping off a street cleaning crew; lone traders trundling in their portable stalls ready for the start of a new day. Enough other bikes, the preferred form of travel for most inhabitants, were also about, most going in the same direction as Jack and Ianto, so the pair did not stand out.

"Not so fast," cautioned Jack when he noticed Ianto edging ahead. The Welshman was on the single bike while Jack had the one with the sidecar. "We don't want anyone noticing us."

"Okay." Ianto throttled back, enjoying the ride. "You think someone's looking for us?"

"Assume they are and be ready for anything, then you can't go wrong." He accompanied the warning with a small smile intending to reassure.

"Are you always this pessimistic?"

Ianto was much more optimistic, in fact he was positively enjoying himself. He had gone into space to travel and see new worlds and enjoyed his time working on the freighters but after several years this had begin to pall. The journeys became longer and intervals on-planet shorter so all he had ended up seeing were his fellow crew members. This had all changed when he met Jack. And now here they were, riding cool bikes in an alien terrain with vague hints of danger while helping a damsel in distress. Things were looking up.

"Just keep your wits about you. And don't believe everything Kika tells you."

"I don't see why she'd lie," replied Ianto, affronted that Jack could think it of their new companion.

"Can't you? I can think of dozens of reasons." Even Jack was surprised at the world-weary tone in his voice. It was new, only there since the encounter with the 456 and the devastating consequences.

"Humph!"

"Don't get all sulky, Ianto. All I'm saying is be careful. Okay?"

"I suppose," he agreed seeing the sense in that much at least. "Looks like we're almost in open country." The road ahead lost definition as the buildings on either side petered out.

"Good, time to put on more speed."

Both men pulled on face masks and stretched the cowled necks of their tunics over head and mouth, securing them at one side. Jack checked the seals on the sidecar were secure, getting a cheery wave from Kika, then opened up the throttle of the bike. A moment later Ianto did the same and they thrust forward over the undulating terrain.

An hour later the two bikes were skimming along the track at a fair lick. The farm collectives had been left behind along with the town and nothing disturbed the rolling landscape except occasional rounded hills and the dust cloud thrown up by the bikes. Other travellers, miners for the most part, had passed them by, making faster time to the diggings still another four hours' journey away. Jack revved his bike until he was alongside Ianto and indicated he should slow down, reducing his own speed immediately. Propping up the bike, Jack got off, happy to ease his sore behind. Circling around, Ianto came to a halt alongside and pushed down cowl and mask.

"We far enough away?" he asked.

"Just about." He opened the sidecar, shielding the occupant from any passing traveller. "Kika, some water please."

"Here." She handed out a bottle and drew in some restorative draughts of air; it had grown stuffy in the sealed vehicle.

Jack took a long swig from the bottle and passed it to Ianto who did the same before giving it back to Kika. She took a couple of sips and replaced it in the holder at her feet. In the growing light, Jack checked his wrist strap scanner and inspected the terrain nodding to himself; this was as good as anywhere. The track was clear in both directions.

"Let's go. And Ianto, keep behind me. If we go fast everyone will see our dust."

"Okay."

A minute or two later, Jack led the way off the track and into a gully.

* * *

_Next time, what will the trio find as they travel across Yamellia? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Jack, Ianto and Kika have left town for the plains of Yamellia ..._

**

* * *

**

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Five

The sun was high in the sky as Jack followed an animal track through stunted trees, bent by the wind, to the water hole. It filled the lowest point in a narrow depression between two hills and provided good cover for a group wishing to keep out of sight.

They had travelled for almost six hours since leaving Liffie Town. The first hour going south on a well-used track and the rest heading west and then slightly north over uncharted territory keeping well away from the handful of homesteads that dotted the plain at infrequent intervals. With most of its wealth in minerals, the authorities had learnt the hard way that it was necessary to protect some land from mining. The more populous eastern continent had been devastated with extensive and deep diggings and the lesson was taken to heart; this continent, the smaller south western, was being protected. Mining was regulated and restricted to the first and second sectors in the south and seventh in the north west. All other land was given over to native Yam and other settlers who wanted to eke out a life in the dusty and rocky terrain. Not many took up the challenge and those that tried did not always succeed. But there were rewards for those that did, enough to keep them trying anyway.

Moving very slowly, Jack edged along the narrow space between rock face and water until he reached a wider area protected on two sides by the hill and an overhang above. Here they had protection from the sun, water to hand and were invisible to anyone passing by. They also had two ways of escape. He turned the bike to face outwards and backed into the hill then cut the engine. Beside him Ianto did likewise, taking two attempts to get into the small space Jack had left him.

"We'll rest here for a few hours," said Jack, opening the canopy of the sidecar. "Better to keep out of sight for a while."

"How far away are we?" asked Kika, accepting Ianto's hand to help her out of the sidecar. Standing, she dropped the cloak with relief and stretched lithe limbs.

"By my reckoning, about four hours. Maybe five, it's hard to tell." Jack was pulling off his outer tunic, too hot and sweaty to keep it on any longer. "Hungry?"

"Starved." Ianto was standing by the water hole staring into the green depths. "But I'd really like a swim first."

Kika shuddered at the suggestion. "I'll get the food ready then while you two get wet."

Ianto grinned at Jack who grinned back. They threw off their clothes as fast as possible and within minutes two loud splashes were heard as first one then the other jumped in. The water was warm, fed by springs from below, and not quite as refreshing as the men had expected. However, the dip washed away the sweat and dust, that seeped through clothing no matter how well it was secured, and cooled them down. Jack declined to get involved in horseplay, too aware of the potential dangers all around, and got out after five minutes, rubbing himself dry and dressing. Alone in the water, Ianto swam for a while until called to eat.

"You'll get dust in unmentionable places if you don't get dressed," pointed out Jack when Ianto came to join them, wet and naked.

"Then I'll have another swim," was the swift rejoinder.

"As you like. But if we have to move out in a hurry, I'm not waiting for you to find your pants!"

"When did you become my mother?" Ianto turned his attention to Kika who was stirring a pot. "That smells good."

"Vegetable stew. I think," she added dubiously. "I suppose it must be, that's what it said on the packet." These were miners' rations, pre-prepared and pre-packed in disposable flat packs that expanded into pots and had an integral heating element. All the diner had to do was add water. "It's ready."

Sitting in a semi-circle around the pot, Kika between the two men, and using the spoons supplied, they each sampled the stew. It was nourishing and hot but without much flavour. However, they were hungry and ate it all. Jack collapsed the pot again and pulled the disposal tab; a small burst of energy and it burnt up, the few ashes joining the dust.

"I'm going to take a look around. Won't be long," said Jack putting on his outer tunic which, as well keeping out the dust, was excellent camouflage. He wanted to check out the route he'd identified as an emergency exit.

Left alone Ianto found Jack was correct about the dust, it had reached parts of him he had rather it hadn't, and took another quick dip then dried off and dressed. In the meantime, Kika folded her cloak and sat on it in the shade and began grooming herself, half purring and half humming. Ianto settled next to her, wedged his tunic behind his head and leant back against a flat slab of rock watching her sensuous movements. When Jack returned twenty minutes later, they were both asleep making up for what they had lost the night before.

-ooOoo-

"Uhhh." Ianto opened bleary eyes and looked out on the green rocks and the smooth water. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. He had been having a wonderful dream where he was riding a bike through space.

"Hey." Above him, Jack peered down, brushing back the long hair.

Bright blue eyes gazed up at Jack curiously as Ianto rolled over onto his back. His head was lying in Jack's lap, a very comfortable pillow. Still gathering his thoughts and memories, Ianto smiled and reached to pull the other man's head down for a wake-up kiss. It lasted quite a while.

"What time is it?"

"Mid-afternoon. No need to move for another hour or so."

Jack looked over at Kika but she remained curled up with her head resting on her paws; a rumbling purr indicated she was still asleep. The hours had passed uneventfully for Jack. He had checked the bikes and their supplies and made one further circuit of the area before settling down to rest. He didn't want or need sleep but time spent relaxing would ensure he was alert later in the day when he most needed all his faculties about him. When Ianto had started to topple to one side, Jack had caught him and made him comfortable without the younger man waking up. Ianto's expression had been innocent in sleep, with a faint quirk to the lips as if in the middle of a pleasant dream. Jack had wondered what that dream was and if he featured in it.

Getting upright, Ianto sat beside Jack and drank some water. Despite a few niggling aches from lying on hard ground, he felt rested. "Everything still quiet?" he asked in a low voice having also seen Kika was sleeping.

"Uh-huh. No sign of anyone, including pursuers." He took back the water bottle and drank. "But we still need to be careful."

"Sure." Idly, Ianto picked up a small pebble of dillicite that had fallen from the rock face. It was the ubiquitous green, mainly light with shading in darker hues. "Is the whole planet made of this stuff?"

"Most of it."

"And the miners hack it out and ship it off. What for?"

"To extract di, a rare and valuable metal that's buried deep within it. There's an extraction plant on the other continent but a lot is shipped off in bulk to other planets." One of Jack's first tasks on landing anywhere was to find out as much as he could about the locale and he had researched Yamellia on their first night on-planet while Ianto slept, exhausted by their lovemaking.

A small frown creased the skin between Ianto's eyebrows. "That sounds like industrial mining. I thought most of it was done by individuals or small groups."

"The government have their own mines, the ones worked by prisoners, which are the largest on the planet. Off-worlders are restricted to small scale operations which are just about viable. But if they hit a rich deposit, one with a high concentration of di, they can make fortunes. That's what brings them here."

"I see. And all the waste dillicite, what happens to that?"

"It was spread back on the plains but as processing makes it sterile, nothing will grow in it. That's what ruined the eastern continent. Now they add in nutrients and other elements to make it fertile again. And more is being used as a building material, around 40%."

"That's dreadful." Ianto had been born in the 41st century when technology was more advanced and resources husbanded better. "They're killing the planet."

"It's the way it is, don't try and change it. You know what I told you, we can't change history." That was the main subject of a long conversation that had taken place back in Cardiff. The ex-Time Agent had explained his personal rules of time travel – ones he'd modified from the Agency originals to incorporate The Doctor's more interventionist philosophy – and insisted Ianto promise to follow them. Only then had he'd agreed they could travel to other worlds in the 21st century and, if the opportunity ever came their way, to other time periods as well.

"But you agree with me, right?"

"Sure, but then the 41st century was far from perfect." He grinned at Ianto and, changing the subject, added, "Montmerency."

The fist connecting with Jack's thigh did not have much weight behind it but the glare from its owner was fierce. "Don't call me that!"

"How did you get landed with that?" asked Jack, rubbing at his thigh. "It's quite a name."

Ianto let go of his momentary irritation; it hadn't been genuine, more an automatic response to being teased. "They were an important local family, had been for generations. Mam was related to them, or so she said. Pretty tenuous, I reckon, but she was proud of it. Gave the name to me and my sisters."

"I didn't know you have sisters." Shifting slightly, Jack had a better view of Ianto's face. "Won't they, and your parents, be wondering about you?"

"Nah. They never understood me." He threw the rock into the air and caught it again. "I hated the hebetan farm, all that fiddling with the crop; it wasn't for me. Mam and Tad knew it too so they concentrated on the girls – who were interested – and left me to my own devices."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was pretty idyllic, actually. I got to do pretty much what I wanted as long as I finished my schoolwork and chores first. Spent most of my time hanging out with an old spacer who was living on the next farm with his sister and family. He told me such tales of space and other planets." They had been good times and Ianto smiled at the memory. "Later I found out my great, great, great grandfather had been a space jock."

"Must have been in your blood all along." Learning this about Ianto's family helped quell the few remaining concerns Jack had been harbouring about bringing the young man out of his time. It was a responsibility he had barely considered back on _The Phaeton_.

"A throwback!" chuckled Ianto. "What about your family? They –" he stopped suddenly and pulled a face. He had remembered Jack's peculiar situation too late. "Sorry." When they had time to themselves, he really wanted to find out more about this not dying thing. Last night the arrival of Kika had forestalled any discussion and now was hardly the right time either. He wondered if there ever would be.

"All dead," confirmed Jack before adding a puzzling, "for now." He pushed himself up and went over to Kika. "Kika, time to wake up." A gentle shake to her shoulder made her stir and stretch, first one leg then the other followed by both arms. "Pack up the stuff, we'll be off soon."

"Where are you going?" asked Ianto, scrambling to his feet and brushing off the dust that had accumulated in folds of his clothes.

"To check the way is clear." Jack strode out of the camp.

Half an hour later, the bikes were loaded up and driven slowly out of the camp. Jack led the way and Ianto came up behind, a large leafy branch tied to the back of his bike to hide their tracks. They travelled on slowly for an kilometre until they reached a patch of bare rock where they ditched the branch; it had done its job.

* * *

_Next time, the trio arrive at the mine ... _


	6. Chapter 6

__

_It's journey's end for our trio ... what will they find?_

_

* * *

_

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Six

Twilight was falling across the open and seemingly barren landscape as the two bikes came to the foothills of the Liffie mountains. The sun was sinking behind them, throwing great shadows far out into the plain and making it hard to pick out details. As with any long journey, it was the final couple of kilometres that were the trickiest.

It had taken them five hours to cover the distance from the camp at the water hole to their present position north west of Liffie Town, their starting point that morning. Coming in from the west, they had avoided the checkpoints where troopers inspected mining permits and logged everyone in and out in the interests of, supposedly, safety and security. In fact, the authorities wanted to have accurate information about movements and a way of taxing the dillicite extracted. Jack was in the lead again, looking for the trail that led north east up the mountainside to the mine where Maguire, Kika's husband, and his partner, Olek, had hidden the zixxtu. Or were supposed to have hidden it. Jack was still not sure whether or not to believe the Cat Person's tale and was keeping a wary eye open for traps and ambushes. That was also why he had insisted on spending all day getting here rather than coming direct; the less people who knew where Kika was and what she was doing the better.

In the end it was Ianto who spotted the trail marker – a stylised cat carved into a block of dillicite – on their third pass along the main track. He led the way up the narrow trail which climbed steeply and curved round the side of the mountain. Jack had difficulty getting the wider bike and sidecar through the encroaching clumps of vegetation and the gap between the two bikes grew. Opening the throttle, he closed the distance on a clear stretch, unwilling to let Ianto stumble into a potential trap on his own. Finally they crossed a small stream and reached the head of the trail more or less together.

"This is it," said Kika, excitement clear in her voice. She had drawn back the sidecar canopy to help identify landmarks and get some air. "The mine entrance is over there."

The two men cut the bikes' engines and silence fell. Jack stopped Kika getting out of the sidecar with a hand on her shoulder and motioned to Ianto to stay put. Caution now was essential. The trail ended at the rock face where, on the left, a large semi-circular opening had been carved into the soft dillicite. To the right of this and almost directly in front of them, a barred and blocked opening two and half metres high and a metre and a half wide was a darker blot in the rock and it was to this that Kika had pointed; the mine entrance. The right hand side of the small clearing was taken up with a prefabricated vehicle and tool store butted close against the rock. Everywhere was still and quiet. A faint trace of smoke drifted on the breeze, evidence of other mines in the folds of the mountain around them.

Pulling a small blaster from the pocket of his tunic, Jack eased off the bike and walked slowly to the store building, hugging the shadows where he could. Using his wrist strap scanner, he checked for heat signatures and other signs of anyone waiting for them, finding none in the building or elsewhere in the immediate vicinity. He waved Ianto, who had also got off his bike and was holding a blaster, towards the opening opposite and they met just outside it. Stepping forward, a pace at a time and a metre or so apart, the two men checked it out as best they could in the gathering darkness. It went back several metres and three smaller rooms had been hollowed out at the back.

"It's living quarters." Kika's voice from immediately behind them made both men jump. She truly could moved as silently as a cat.

"Who told you to move?" hissed Jack.

"But there's no one here. There's only the supplies Joseph brought up with him." She slipped past them and went to a niche in a wall. Moments later a warm, yellow glow suffused the room. "This is the kitchen and living area, work room too when needed. Back here are two bedrooms and a bathroom." She had another lamp in her hand and shone it into the spaces further back before putting it down on the table.

"Very snug," said Ianto approvingly. His blaster hung loose in his hand as he took in the minimal and well-worn furnishings: a slab of rock for a table; wooden stools; metal storage containers; heaters for food and warmth; a battered couch.

"Everyone will be able to see that light," complained Jack, putting his blaster away and dimming the light as far as possible. He couldn't do without it completely, it was too dark.

"No they won't, we thought of that," explained Kika. "This mine isn't overlooked. Joseph had Olek clambering all over the rocks over there," she gestured with a furry arm, "where the other mines are, and he confirmed it couldn't be seen."

"There are other ways of seeing than with your eyes." He sighed. "Oh well, can't do much about it now, I'll check it later."

More attuned to Jack now, Ianto recognised the other man was genuinely concerned. Perhaps he, Ianto, should be too. Frankly, the elaborate precautions Jack had taken so far had seemed like overkill but there was something eerie about this place that put Ianto on his guard too. "I'll check the stores, see if there's something we could use as a screen," he offered.

"Thanks." Jack gave him a grateful smile.

"As you like. I'll sort the beds." Kika took the lamp from the table and went off into the back.

Over the next hour and a half Ianto found some large rigid plasticene sheets which had been painted black in the past and used these to create a screen around the front of the cavern. By experimenting with angles, he managed to ensure that any glow from the lamps could not be seen from the entrance to the clearing or the area around. Kika gave him a hand when he needed it but mainly sorted and put away the supplies which Jack unloaded and brought in. Jack put the bikes into the store, close to the door for easy access in an emergency, and then went off on a solitary survey of the surroundings, relying on his scanner to find his way. The mine entrance intrigued him but he left it alone for now, his main concern was that the clearing was a dead end; the trail was the only way in or out for the bikes but he hoped to find another trail they could use on foot. Treading carefully and slowly, he eased through the vegetation checking the rocks on all sides and, to the right of the tool store, he found a defile barely wide enough to pass through – his shoulders brushed both sides as he walked – and followed it, climbing further up the mountain then steeply down in a wider gully to the stream. It was hard going yet it was a second way out. But, he acknowledged, also a way in; he'd give some thought to a temporary barrier. Marking the mouth of the gully – the soft dillicite was ideal for the purpose – and getting his bearings, he soon found the trail and walked back to the mine.

Emerging round the bulk of a rock outcrop, Jack was surprised at how dark the mine clearing was, not a glimmer of light showed. He reached for his blaster and edged forward, fear gripping him. Where were Ianto and Kika? A soft ping made him drop to the ground searching for the cause.

"Lying down on the job?" said Ianto with a dry chuckle from somewhere nearby.

"Where are you?"

A figure appeared on the left, visible only by the shifting of shadows. "Over here." Ianto waited until Jack had joined him then took his hand and led him round the back of the screen to the dimly lit cavern beyond. "Effective, huh?"

"Very. I couldn't see a thing. Uh, the ping?"

"Proximity alarm. Found the components in the stores and rigged it up." Ianto was looking smug, pleased to have surprised Jack. He would remember him dropping to the ground for a long time.

"Good job." Pulling off his outer tunic, Jack gave Ianto an appreciative smile. "How far does it extend? There's a gap in the rocks that could be used as another way in, I'd like to cover that too."

"I'll show you." The two men bent over the display on the alarm and Jack asked for the coverage to be extended only slightly to include the defile. "Done. Want some food?"

"Please. Where's Kika?"

"She turned in about ten minutes ago. I waited for you." He went to the table where a pack of rations stood ready. Opening it, he waited a moment for it to expand into a pot then added a small amount of water from the covered jug and activated the heating element.

Standing at the table, Jack poured himself some water and drank before refilling the beaker. He watched Ianto stirring the meal and felt a surge of love and pride. This man was practical and inventive – the screen was cleverly rigged – with a good working knowledge of the technology of this era. Right now, he was frowning with concentration and Jack just had to touch him, to feel his lissom body against his own.

The food – fish and beans - was just coming to the boil when Ianto felt Jack's arms snake round him and his body pressed hard against his back. Leaning into him, Ianto continued to stir even as hot breath tickled the back of his neck and small kisses followed. He was pleased Kika had already retired and that he and Jack were alone; while he liked and wanted to help her, he preferred having Jack to himself.

"Sex or food?" he asked over his shoulder as Jack continued to hold him tight.

"Umm, hard decision. Food. That'll cool down but you'll just get hotter." With a final squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, Jack withdrew. "Let's take it to the couch, then I'll have you where I want you for afters."

The two men settled on the couch, a utilitarian model churned out for the settlers that had found its way to the mine and been customised with some large split, but soft, cushions. Jack sat with his back against one arm with Ianto cross-legged facing him. The pot was placed between them within easy reach of both. They had turned down the single lamp and the cavern was very dim. The night was chilly and the heater gave out some much-needed heat as they ate.

Jack was telling Ianto about the trail he had found. "It loops round and ends up by the stream, a couple of hundred metres the other side of the crossing. It's rough but passable."

Swallowing his mouthful, Ianto said, "I didn't take this seriously enough before. Sorry."

"What d'you mean?"

"I thought you were being … over the top. You know, too cautious. All that messing around taking all day to get here when we could have come direct." He smiled wryly. "I only went along with it because I wanted longer on the bike."

"What changed your mind?"

"This place. There's something kind of eerie about it."

Jack took another spoonful of food and chewed before answering. "I felt that too. I'm probably being over-cautious but, well, I've finally learnt not to rush into things. Last time I did … well, last time ended badly." An image of a room containing a large box filled with gases hiding a murderous alien made him shiver.

"The other Ianto?"

"Yeah. I'll not make that mistake again." They were silent for a while, Jack staring into the pot as he battled memories he'd tried to bury.

"Eat, Jack, before it gets cold," urged Ianto, pleased when Jack took another spoonful. "Something else made me wary," he went on, taking more food for himself. "Have you noticed how odd Kika's been? She's spent most of the day asleep."

Jack was grateful for the change of subject. "Umm, may be a reason for that."

"What? You're doing it again, Jack, coming out with these mysterious statements that tell me nothing!"

"You'll see," chuckled Jack.

"Humph!" Tipping the pot towards him, Ianto scraped the bottom and filled his spoon. "She's pretty hot, don't you think? All that fur … Love to have that up close."

"You'd be tickled to death," pointed out Jack, taking the very last of the fish dish. This Ianto was extremely ticklish, a fact Jack had already used to his advantage more than once.

"Good way to go." Licking the spoon, Ianto looked across at Jack speculatively. "It bother you if I tried it?" The possibility of other partners had not occurred so far.

"No. If it was what you wanted, who am I to stop you?" Jack met Ianto's gaze. "But I hope you wouldn't need to."

Placing one hand on the back of the couch and the other on the seat beside Jack's thigh, Ianto leant forward and kissed him passionately.

* * *

_Next time, Kika has a surprise and the boys explore the mine ..._


	7. Chapter 7

__

_A day of revelations is about to dawn ..._

_

* * *

_

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Seven

Maguire's mine was quiet. Tired by boisterous sex, Ianto never made it to the bedroom at the back of the cavelike living quarters. He lay sprawled on the couch, sleeping deeply and covered by a blanket Jack thoughtfully draped over him. For a number of reasons, Jack decided to stay near him, lying on the floor wrapped in a blanket of his own with a cushion for a pillow. The bedroom was carved out of the rock with no natural light and reminded him all too vividly of his centuries-long entombment. Better to stay in the main room which, while screened, had a glimmer of light coming through the opening from the clearing outside and where he could hear the wind and be near another living soul.

The night passed uneventfully for both men. They slept soundly - tired from a day spent travelling and on constant alert for danger - and missed what was happening under their noses. Their awakening was violent.

Ianto was in throes of a dream which involved the prisoner's life that could have been his - digging in the dillicite mines - a life which in his dream ended prematurely when he was buried under a rockfall. He writhed, fighting to get out from under the dream rock, jerking his limbs this way and that and grappling with his blanket which got tangled around him. Rolling to get free of what he thought was a dusty tomb, he shifted from his back onto his side. He went the wrong way, rolled off the couch and landed on top of Jack. Both were shocked awake by the unexpected encounter and, still disorientated, reacted by grabbing the nearest weapon they could find: a blaster in Jack's case, a cushion for Ianto. Luckily, Jack realised who was 'attacking' him before firing off a shot.

"Ianto, what are you doing!" he demanded, flopping back onto the ground.

Blinking repeatedly and rubbing at his eyes, Ianto straddled Jack. "I was … I was having a dream."

"And decided to jump my bones." Jack rolled his eyes. "There are easier ways to wake me up. And less dangerous ones." He raised his hand which still held the blaster to make his point. "I nearly shot you."

"I didn't mean to fall on you. Didn't want to wake up at all." So saying, Ianto yawned and lay on top of Jack, moulding his body to the older man's, sighing with pleasure. "I'll stay here for a bit."

It was tempting, very tempting, but Jack was made of sterner stuff. "No you won't. Either get back on the couch or get up." Ianto stayed where he was until, with a practised move, Jack squirmed out from under the heavy weight and got to his knees.

"Chancebuster!" complained Ianto, pulling the blanket which still smelt of Jack round him and closing his eyes. "It's the middle of the night."

"It's getting light outside." Jack waited but Ianto resolutely kept his eyes tight shut, like a boy who thinks it will make him invisible. "Stay there then."

Setting the kettle on the heater to make a hot drink, Jack padded to the bathroom. It was a crude affair consisting of prefabricated toilet and shower units which had been developed to meet the needs of the mining industry. Both used chemically treated water that was self-cleaning and broke down other waste into powder. Refreshed, he paused outside the curtained opening to Kika's bedroom and heard her purring deeply; she was still asleep. The main room was adorned with discarded clothing, thrown off in the heat of passion the night before. Jack gathered it all up and dumped it on the couch not caring how much noise he made - he was convinced Ianto was faking sleep – and sorted out his own. Dressed once more he made a beaker of berry tea, Yamellia did not have coffee, and took it with him outside. Sipping the hot, sweet tea he checked the clearing; all was as it had been. The sun was only just rising above the far horizon and it would be a couple of hours before it was high enough to steal into this sheltered place.

In the living quarters, Ianto opened an eye to check where Jack had gone. He had heard him padding about and smelt the delicious tangy aroma of the tea. The room was empty. Disappointed - he fancied a cup of tea and would have liked one brought to him - Ianto lay on his back and considered his next move: stay lying on the hard ground or get up and find Jack? He decided on the latter and sat up, blanket pooling round his middle. It was in the course of getting washed and dressed that Ianto discovered what had happened in the night.

"Jack!" he yelled at the top of his voice. "Jack, get in here!"

Running in, Jack asked, "What is it?" Ianto pointed into Kika's bedroom with the hand holding the beaker of tea he had made for her. Striding over, Jack peered into the room ... and smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. You don't seem surprised." Lying in a mound of floor cushions and blankets, Kika smiled up at him. Cradled protectively against her chest was a bundle of brown and orange fur that moved up and down.

"I did have an idea." His earlier scans had revealed her pregnancy but not when she was due. "May I?" He gestured towards the litter.

"Of course. They're sleeping right now." She gently stroked the mound, which was actually four kittens all sleeping pressed up close to one another, and her smile became serene. "Two of each, Joseph will be pleased."

Kneeling at the side of the bed, Jack reached out and gently lifted one of the kittens, a tiny, furry blob of fur with closed eyes. Her markings were light brown and undefined as yet but her nose was a pretty pink.

"They're your babies?" asked Ianto. He took a step into the room. "Really?"

"The humanoid characteristics take some months to develop, close to a year," explained Jack. "Until then Cat People are almost entirely feline. Come here and see."

Still bemused, Ianto knelt by Jack only then realising he was still holding Kika's tea. "I was bringing you this," he said shyly to the proud mother, handing over the beaker.

"Thank you."

With his hands free, Ianto reached out tentatively and stroked the kitten Jack was holding. "Oh, it's so sweet."

"She. She's female." Jack placed the kitten gently back with her siblings. Kika was relaxed at present but she'd become anxious and defensive if the kitten was away from her for long. "Would you like me to check them over, Kika? Make sure they, and you, are okay?"

"Not yet. Later perhaps." Her attention was solely on her litter, too taken with their perfection to want to bother about anything else.

"Okay. We'll leave you to bond." Shooing Ianto out before him, Jack pulled across the curtain and left the mother and babies in peace.

-ooOoo-

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Can't you just drop it?" Jack paused for a moment and glanced across at Ianto.

"What else do you know that I don't?" No one could miss the irritation behind the question.

"So very, very much," sighed Jack. "But not about Kika. Or about the mess she's got herself – and us! – into. Give me a hand with this."

It was mid-morning and the mine clearing was bathed in sunlight. Surrounded by the mountain on all sides, the area was sheltered from the wind and consequently from the worst of the dust that accompanied it. It was warm and the two men had stripped off their tunics. They were attempting to get into the mine which was proving harder than it looked. Kika did not know, or could not remember, the combination that secured the metal grille to the rockface. Both Jack and Ianto had tried various combinations before giving up and resorting to brute force. Ransacking the tool store had yielded two crowbars and some picks of different sizes. Using these, they had bent and moved the grille a little but not sufficiently to remove it. Putting aside his annoyance at being the last to know of Kika's pregnancy, Ianto put a crowbar under the left-hand side of the grille ready to lever it away from the rock as soon as Jack, who was attacking the securing pins with a pick, loosened it.

"I was going to tell you," said Jack after a longish interval during which they worked side by side. "But we got sidetracked last night."

"Umm."

"Oh come on, Ianto, don't get all huffy on me."

"Is it always going to be like this? Am I always going to be following you round not knowing what the hell is going on?"

"I've been around a long time and seen a lot. I'm bound to know more than you and to pick up on things quicker. Especially as we're not in your time." Jack continued to work, avoiding looking at Ianto, who had put his finger on a major difference between them.

There was a long pause as Ianto thought about this. The pins were starting to give so he increased the pressure on the crowbar but his mind was elsewhere. Perhaps he hadn't fully thought through the implications of travelling with Jack. It had seemed like an adventure, and it still was, but he didn't want to be the follower all the time. He wanted to make decisions and have a say in what the pair did, where they went and why.

Jack stopped for a moment and took a sip from a water bottle. "It needn't always be like that," he said, offering the water which Ianto took.

"I don't want it to be, Jack. I want a say too."

"But you have already. I would have handed Kika over to the authorities and walked away. Washed my hands of her and her problem. But I could see you wanted to help her and find this Maguire and his partner. That's the only reason I'm here." He went back to his work.

"I didn't realise that." Feeling better, Ianto stood the water bottle on the ground, put some weight behind the crowbar and felt the grille move. "It's coming." A minute or two later, and with a suddenness that surprised him, the pins emerged from the rock and one side of the grille came away from the wall.

Nimbly jumping out of the way of the heavy grille swinging towards him, Jack stood back for a moment. The mine was now only barred with a thick wooden door. He was about to examine it but held back, deciding to let Ianto take the lead for once. He was right, he needed to be a full partner in their life together, Jack shouldn't always assume he knew best. It wasn't true anyway, it was merely years and years of experience with time travel and aliens that gave him the edge. As he watched, Ianto steadied the grille and tried the door which was held in place by two securing pins. Taking a small pick, he started gouging out some of the wood in order to release them. It took him five minutes to release both pins and free the door.

"Shall we?" asked Ianto looking across to Jack. The mine was open now, a hole that disappeared into darkness.

"I'll tell Kika what we're doing. You get the torches and comms."

Kika was disinterested, still totally bound up with her kittens. Leaving her with a comms in case of trouble, Jack and Ianto set off into the mine. In light of their recent conversation, Ianto led the way holding the larger torch which shone a wide beam of yellow light.

The mine had not been worked for some time, abandoned when the previous owner had given up and moved on. Maguire and Olek had staked a claim to it purely as a front for their presence on Yamellia and as a hiding place for themselves and the zixxtu. Consequently, the air was stale and musty and it was incredibly quiet. As dillicite is so easily worked, the shaft had been cut at over two metres high, sufficient for both men to walk upright, and initially wide enough for them to walk side by side if they had wanted to. Twenty metres in, it narrowed and started sloping down, sometimes gradually and at others steeply. In these places rough steps had been carved. Throughout, the green dillicite gave off its characteristic spicy smell, similar to cinnamon. At times it was overpowering.

Moving down the shaft, Jack's breathing quickened and sweat stood out on his brow. He had not been underground like this since his time buried under Cardiff and panic was starting to overwhelm him. Memories of suffocation and the crushing weight of the earth flooded back. He stopped abruptly.

"I can't do this. I have to go back."

"What? Jack, what is it?" Ianto turned and got a glimpse of Jack's white, sweaty face in the torchlight. "Are you okay?"

Unable to speak, Jack shook his head dumbly. He was shaking from head to toe.

Recognising genuine distress, Ianto quickly took Jack's arm and steered him back the way they had come. "We'll go back."

They began walking quickly but that was not fast enough for Jack who began to jog and then run, the light from his torch swinging back and forth before him, until he eventually burst out into the sunlight.

* * *

_Next time, Jack has more explaining to do and we meet the new kittens ..._


	8. Chapter 8

_How is Jack after his fright underground?_

* * *

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Eight

The vegetation on Yamellia grew close to the ground, mainly shrubs and bushes. The trees, planted by enthusiastic settlers, never reached much more than three metres and even then were twisted into strange shapes by the strong winds and scouring dust. The clearing in front of the mine had a fair amount of shrubs, primarily teffel which had large flat leaves of a turquoise hue and a light blue flower. Coming out of the living quarters, Ianto scanned this vegetation and the green rocks visible behind and above it for sight of Jack. The lone figure was sitting on top of a large boulder, his arms round his knees. Ianto headed in that direction, searching out a way to join him.

It had been half an hour since their precipitate exit from the mine. Jack had been in full panic attack mode and unable to explain, sucking in great lungfuls of air and still pale under his natural tan. Ianto tried holding him but had been shaken off. When it was clear Jack wanted, needed, to be alone, Ianto had checked on Kika and the kittens – all doing well – and got the small bottle of spirits he'd secreted in his bag. This was now in his pocket as he pushed through the vegetation, glad he'd donned his tunic, and scrambled up the small rocks to edge out onto the boulder. He was relieved when Jack acknowledged his arrival by making room for him and steadying him as he sat down.

"Have some of this." Ianto passed across the spirits.

Taking a sip, Jack coughed as the fiery liquid went down his throat. He took another sip which slipped down more easily. "Thanks."

Accepting the bottle back, Ianto took a mouthful and rolled it around before swallowing. He didn't know how best to proceed; this was the first sign of weakness Jack had displayed. Would he want to talk? Prefer to avoid all mention of it? Ianto had no idea so said nothing. Instead, he looked at the view down the trail to the small stream and then raised his eyes to take in the wider vista of open plain and the dark blot of Liffie Town on the horizon. Small moving dots were the only signs of sentient life as miners travelled to and from the diggings.

"Sorry," said Jack finally. "I thought I'd be able to cope."

Still looking away, Ianto said, "I didn't know you were claustrophobic."

"I'm not. Not normally. It's being underground."

"Oh." The spirits bottle passed between them again. "You don't have to explain but if you want to, I'm here."

A hand rested on Ianto's knee as its owner began to speak, haltingly and with irregular pauses. "When I was still on Earth someone I had wronged in the past came searching for me. The reason doesn't matter. He wanted to destroy everything I held dear and then kill me. He almost did the first but when he found he couldn't kill me he came up with a better way to get his revenge, to make me suffer. He buried me." Long pause. "I was in that grave for nearly nineteen hundred years."

"Gods," breathed Ianto, his hand resting on Jack's. From anyone else, Ianto would not have believed it but Jack did not lie. He may not tell one everything and he could exaggerate but he didn't lie. It was incredible but clearly true. "And you were alive all that time?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "I died and came back. You see, I do die. If you shoot me, I die. But then I come back. A few minutes, hours, days, whatever it takes for my body to mend the damage and reset my systems and then I … I come back to life. Again and again."

"I … I'm not sure I understand."

"I don't either. I know how it happened, and why, but not how the process works." Jack managed a faint smile. "But if I'm ever killed don't give up on me. Just wait long enough and I'll come back."

"So in this grave, you died and came back to life?" ventured Ianto.

"Repeatedly." Jack shuddered. "I deserved it, it was my penance, but -"

"No one deserves that, Jack!" Holding the shaking body in his arms, Ianto hugged Jack fiercely and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "No one."

The pleasure of being held was too comforting for Jack to disagree and he rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. Memories of a similar moment with another Ianto who had said the selfsame words came vividly to mind. These two men - two Iantos - were so alike in some ways and, luckily for him, one of those ways was that they both cared about and for him. Many times Jack had wondered if he merited their devotion but was always grateful he had it. Especially now. He stayed in those loving arms for some time until gently pulling away.

"Anyway, that's why I got all girly in the mine," he said lightly. "I haven't been … underground before. Not like that, not since …"

"Hey, I don't blame you. If it was the other way round, I wouldn't have got as far in as you did."

"Thanks, Ianto, you're a good friend."

Feigning offence, Ianto said, "Friend? Thought I was more than that!"

"Fishing for compliments again, are you?" A light buffet accompanied the words and marked a change in mood, back to easy camaraderie. "We can't sit here all day, we still need to find the zixxtu."

"I'll go, but I'll need a better description of what it is I'm looking for."

"No problem."

-ooOoo-

The mine seemed a little more menacing as Ianto traversed the passageway down into the mountain on his own. The torch threw out the same amount of light as before, showing the way and illuminating the hollowed out areas where dillicite had been taken, but without Jack Ianto felt more exposed, more vulnerable. Reaching another side cave, he ran the light around the space. It was the same as all the others, the stone smoothed off and a thick layer of dust on the ground. Miners had to be careful where they dug; take out too much dillicite and the roof would collapse. Whoever had dug this one had been sensible, leaving large portions in place and only digging where there were strong indications of the precious di.

Ianto moved on, down the sloping passage which curved gently left. He was looking for a particular side cave. According to Kika the zixxtu was concealed in one with a streak of black to one side, the only differentiating mark to make it stand out from the rest.

"_Ianto, you okay?" _

"Uh-huh. No luck yet." The comms fit snugly in his ear and Jack's voice was a reassuring lifeline to the surface.

"_How far down are you?"_

"Level four. Should be round here somewhere."

"_Be careful." _

"I will." This was a tired refrain. With Jack unable to come into the mine himself, he was fretting and constantly cautioning Ianto about what might go wrong. "How are the kittens?" Jack was using his time to check out Kika and her litter.

"_Perfect." _

"Good. So you can get on with the meal now then. I'll want something hot and tasty when I get back."

"_I'm all yours!" _

"I didn't mean you!" laughed Ianto, the sound echoing strangely around the passage. "Get cracking and stop bothering me."

"_Okay." _

Smiling, Ianto continued his explorations knowing it wouldn't be long before Jack was back on the comms. Ten minutes was the longest he had gone between calls so far. Another side cave loomed on the right and he stood in the opening. The torchlight swung into a larger space than any he'd seen so far. It was so deep he had to walk into it to see into all the corners. The light green rock, with slightly deeper shades in patches, was uniform except in one area. To the right, about halfway into the cave, was a much darker patch of … black.

"Jack, I think I've found it." He moved up to the black patch, which on closer inspection was a long streak arrowing down through the rockface. He followed it down and saw a lighter colour dust. Falling to his knees, he rested the torch in position and gently brushed away the accumulated dust and … soil, definitely soil so something had been buried here.

"_Be careful, Ianto,"_ came over the comms.

This time Ianto did not mind the cautionary words, in fact he barely heard them. His attention was solely on his task and the shape emerging from under the ten centimetres or so of soil. Anticipation and excitement were tempered when he uncovered a round object forty five centimetres in diameter. It was the wrong shape.

"It's round. It can't be it." Ianto sat back on his heels, disappointment welling up.

"_Hang on."_ There was a pause of a minute or two then Jack was back. _"Kika says it was hidden in a round explosives container at one time. Maguire could have used it again." _

"Why didn't she say that before! This could be it. Want me to open it?" His fingers were already feeling along the join which bisected it from top to bottom.

"_No! Don't. Bring it up and we'll do it together." _

Puzzled, Ianto frowned. "It makes more sense for me to check now. If it's not the zixxtu I can go on looking."

"_No, Ianto. Please, just bring it up." _

"All right, if you feel that strongly about it." Lifting the container – it was heavier than it looked, about three kilos – Ianto recovered the torch and stood up.

"_Thanks. See you soon." _

Before he left the cave, Ianto realised he'd left evidence of where he had been and kicked the soil back into the hole he had made and stamped on it to level it off. Running the light over it again, something glinted and he saw it was a chunk of the black mineral that was embedded in the wall. Stooping awkwardly while trying to balance to container, he picked it up and took a better look at it. With a sudden delighted grin, he forced it in his pocket.

-ooOoo-

Patience was not one of Jack's virtues. He could wait if he had to but much preferred instant gratification. To keep busy while Ianto made his way back to the surface, Jack had pulled back part of the screen to allow more natural light into the living quarters and to give a direct view from it to the mine entrance.

Kika was sitting on the couch grooming her kittens, who were in a lined box beside her, watching Jack pace back and forth. "Please stand still, you're giving me a headache."

"What's taking him so long?"

"It took an hour to get to the cave, it'll take the same back." Motherhood had changed Kika's priorities. Before she had been determined to retrieve the zixxtu as much to thwart Doxe and the Yam who were working for him as to free her husband and his partner from their false imprisonment. Now her priority was giving the kittens a father at whatever cost.

"I suppose." Jack paused and took a deep breath. He hated having to send Ianto into the mine alone but the thought of entering the dark space with the whole mountain on top of him still gave Jack the heebie-jeebies.

Recognising his concern, Kika wondered how to calm him and hit upon the obvious solution, obvious to her anyway. "Come here. Jack, come here," she repeated when he didn't move. "You may hold Lulu." She picked up the small kitten by the scruff of the neck and held her out to Jack.

The kitten fell into Jack's cupped hands and mewled as it sought warmth. Responding to the cry, he held her close to his chest and rubbed her furry head and back, calming her and himself. By the time he had stroked her to sleep, movement came from the mine entrance and Ianto appeared. Jack was across to his side immediately, Lulu still cuddled against him.

Ianto was hot and dusty and tired. The climb back up the passage while carrying the awkward and heavy container had been difficult. His eyes took time to adjust to the bright sun shining down into the clearing and he blinked and squinted, eyes watering. "Take it then," he said in exasperation, trying to hold out the heavy container which was under his arm.

With one hand, Jack took the container, balancing it on a forearm, while still holding Lulu in the other. "Come and sit down," he urged, hovering until Ianto – who had been taking deep breaths of fresh air – turned off the torch and started for the living quarters. "I'll get you a drink. What would you like?"

"Water." Ianto stripped off his tunic and sat on the couch on the other side of the box of kittens. "I hadn't realised how deep that mine went. It was quite a climb back out."

"Here." Jack handed over a beaker of water and stood ready to pour more. The container was on the counter and he gently returned the sleeping Lulu to the box to join her litter mates. "Let's see what you've found then eat."

"Sounds good to me." Ianto managed a weary smile and held out his beaker. When it was again full, he peered at the kittens. "They are seriously cute."

* * *

_Next time, we learn about the zixxtu and Jack and Ianto fall out ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_More is revealed about the zixxtu and the boys have a falling out ..._

__

_

* * *

_

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Nine

The round container lay on the table. Forty five centimetres in diameter and ten deep, it was a common sight on Yamellia. Made to hold the wedge shaped explosives used in mining dillicite, once empty they were used as handy receptacles for many other items: personal possessions; food; extracted di; and a myriad of small tools. Every miner had at least a dozen with him or her while hundreds of others littered the diggings and lay at the sides of tracks, battered and unwanted. This particular container held something far more valuable than any other, at least that's what the three people regarding it hoped.

"Open it then," urged Ianto.

"Let's be careful," replied Jack studying the container. He brushed off the dust clinging in the grooves and embossed logo of the Krupps Explosive Syndicate, his movements light and delicate.

Kika, who had left her kittens to join the two men, watching him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"We don't know what's inside. Might be the zixxtu, might not. Better to take our time." He used his wrist strap to scan the container, unable to get a definite reading through the dense bupemic, a tough composite material.

"I don't see why you're messing about. Just open it!" demanded Ianto. He reached for the container himself but was halted by Kika's paw, claws extended, on his arm.

"Jack's right, we should be cautious."

"Look, I dug the thing up where Maguire and Olek buried it! What else could it be?"

"Who said they buried it?" said Jack, removing the last of the dust trapped in the central groove. "Anyone could have left this in the mine."

"And why would they do that?" The heavy sigh and sarcastic tone reflected Ianto's impatience. In his opinion, Jack had been messing about long enough - too long.

"Could be the last of a stash, explosives not needed and forgotten. And who's to say the zixxtu wasn't discovered when Maguire and Olek were taken by the troopers? They must have looked for it. This could have been left in its place."

"Why!"

"To foil anyone else who was looking." Jack straightened up and made a final detailed visual inspection of the container. "I can't get any decent scans. Kika, you got anything that can see through bupemic?"

The Cat Person shook her head. "No. We had to leave in a hurry, didn't get a chance to bring much with us."

Light was dawning for Ianto who said slowly, "You think this might be a trap. But I dug it up." He saw Jack frown and added, "I mean, no one had been there in ages. Maguire was taken only a few days ago but the soil was solid, compact. And the dust was completely undisturbed."

Jack nodded. "You could be right, I hope you are, but it pays to be careful."

Now understanding the position better, Ianto realised why Jack was taking his time. "That's why you didn't want me to open it before. You think it could be booby-trapped."

"Quite possibly. Open it up and …"

"Boom." Ianto looked at the container with more respect.

This was all the information Kika needed. She strode to the couch, swept the cloak around her and picked up the box containing her four kittens. "We'll wait outside." She strode from the room.

"You too, Ianto," said Jack quietly.

"No! Jack, why should you do it? Give me one good reason!"

"I can't die."

The calm statement prevented Ianto coming up with any more arguments. They died unspoken as he stood, mouth opening and closing as he tried to come up with something, anything, that meant Jack was not put in danger. But there was nothing. He couldn't argue with the overwhelming logic.

"Please, Ianto. Stay clear and make sure Kika does too." Jack was matter-of-fact as he turned back to the container, effectively dismissing any further objections. "I'll call you when I've opened it."

"If you're still alive!" Snagging, his tunic from the chair, Ianto stomped out into the clearing. There was no sign of Kika until her head popped out from behind a boulder and she gestured to him. He dawdled, putting on his tunic and strolling to her side.

"Jack's a brave man," said Kika when he was drew near.

"A stubborn one," he countered. Leaning against the boulder with his arms folded he wondered how long he was going to have to wait.

"Would you rather we all die? Better one than all."

"Especially if you're not the one!" He hadn't noticed her selfishness before and wondered at it now. Was it because she had offspring to raise? Perhaps, perhaps not. She had got him and Jack to do what she wanted after all. Some of the attraction he felt for her was replaced with suspicion.

They stayed where they were for what seemed like a long time, unspeaking. The kittens were awake and moving around their box. Unlike true felines, they had already opened their eyes, were aware of movement and shapes around them and were starting to explore their immediate surroundings. Kika crouched down beside them, giving attention to each in turn and ignoring Ianto. When she finally looked up, he had gone.

In the living quarters Jack worked efficiently. The container was hinged at the bottom, a central hinge which opened the two sides into half circles, with a clip at the top which had to be pulled back to release the seal that ran vertically down the centre. It was designed that way to allow easy access to the explosives within but it made it hard to open smoothly. Gripping the container in his left hand, braced against the table, Jack eased back the sprung clip as slowly and carefully as possible. Even so, it jerked under his hand as it came free and he held his breath. Nothing happened. Breathing again, he felt around the clip and the very top of the seal; there was nothing obviously wrong with it. Infinitely slowly, he pulled the two halves of the container apart, his breathing steadying when there was no resistance. Finally the container was fully open and the contents revealed; an angular shape wrapped in what looked to be a headscarf. Lifting up a corner, still cautious, Jack revealed the silver and black pentagonal zixxtu he had been expecting. A scan of the open container showed there were no traps within. He sat back with a sigh of relief.

"Jack?"

"I thought I told you to stay back." Jack looked over his shoulder and frowned at Ianto who was hovering in the opening. "It's all right, it's the zixxtu."

Closing the distance between them, Ianto stared down at the device. "So that's it. Now what?"

"Now we have lunch." Jack placed his hand over Ianto's and squeezed slightly, his way of making up after their tiff. He was surprised when Ianto did not respond. It was going to take more, perhaps a lot more, to make up with him.

-ooOoo-

Lunch was the most elaborate meal they had had so far. They used some of the miners' rations augmented by others from the stores and ended up with slices of roast uku, a large native bird, with vegetables followed by pieces of fruit in a caramel sauce. As they ate, they discussed their next move. Or rather, Jack and Kika discussed it. Ianto was conspicuously quiet, keeping his gaze on his food and eating steadily. The others gave up trying to include him in the discussion after several attempts were met with silence although Jack continued to send troubled glances in his direction.

"So," said Jack, summarising the discussion, "we're agreed that our priority is to get your husband and his partner released. Even if that means handing over the zixxtu to the authorities. Right?"

"Right," nodded Kika. "I want Joseph back, and my babies need their father." She looked lovingly at the sleeping kittens. "The zixxtu is nothing compared to them."

"What is it, this zixxtu?" asked Ianto suddenly. "You keep going on about it but you've still not explained what it is, what it does."

Pleased Ianto was taking an interest again, Jack smiled at him but was disconcerted when the younger man ignored him. Clearing his throat, Jack said, "Kika, why don't you explain." This time he got a reaction from Ianto, a disgusted look that showed very clearly that he was mightily unhappy.

"Zixxtu are old, developed around 750,000. At that time things were still pretty primitive and the various humanoid settlements were facing the perennial problem: lack of energy. Crystals, moukte and even trasatine were almost exhausted and despite having several hundred galaxies to exploit no one could find a suitable – cheap - alternative." She pushed her plate away and stood up to retrieve the zixxtu from the side, returning to place it on the table in front of her. "Then Professor Zixxtumajorilicariwede made a leap into the unknown. He discovered a way of converting nanoatoms into energy. Within ten ár everyone -"

"Ár?" queried Ianto. The technical side of her explanation had already gone way over his head but he thought he ought to query this one.

"Years," clarified Jack. In all his travels through time, he had found it was the words that referred to time itself that varied the most.

"Really? What a strange word." With a smile, Kika shook her head and continued her explanation. "Anyway, within ten … years nanoatom technology was everywhere, in every domestic appliance, all communications systems, industrial processes and transportation. Nothing was overlooked."

"Don't tell me, it all went wrong and they were back to basics." That had been Ianto's own experience with new and untried technological 'advances'.

"No. It worked perfectly, better than anyone considered possible. The professor was feted throughout all known worlds. He was so famous, he couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed which forced him into seclusion. Luckily, he had patented his discovery and was a rich man so he devoted his time to personal projects and, twenty years later, this emerged." She reverently stroked the artefact. "The zixxtu, named after the professor himself."

"But what does it do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Ianto gazed at her, wondering if she was crazy. He risked a glance at Jack but got no help from him; he was impassive with just a hint of an amused twinkle in his eye. "It's useless?"

"Totally. The professor died in a fire before explaining it to anyone. Most of his notes went up in the blaze too. Those that were left have been pored over by the most eminent brains ever since but no one has discovered what it was for. Five hundred zixxtu had been made and these were examined in minute detail, also to no end. Gradually, people lost interest and it became a classic problem to be tackled by each generation of scientists but none solved it. The zixxtu that survived were placed in museums and vaults but over time these were mislaid or lost so when we uncovered this one, on our dig on Tressical Four, we were overjoyed." She sighed. "Now I wish I'd never found it."

"Why would something which is useless be valuable? That's what you said back in town, that it was worth a lot and that this guy, this … I can't remember his name -"

"Doxe."

"That's it, Doxe. That he was selling it for a lot of money. Who'd be stupid enough to buy it?"

"There's always a market for anything rare," pointed out Jack. "And this is rare and old in Kika's time."

"I think it's the mystery," said Kika thoughtfully. "Everyone wants to be the one who works out what the zixxtu will do, to solve a problem from antiquity."

"Thought that was what archaeologists did all the time," said Jack, with a smile.

"True. But anyone who unlocked this mystery could have an unknown technology at their disposal. That's the most common belief," she said, turning to Ianto, "that it's a revolutionary new way of providing energy."

Jack grinned. "Whereas in reality it'll probably be something so mundane we'll all laugh at the fool who paid good credits for it! Let's put it away for now. Your husband and Olek have been in the mines for a couple of days, the troopers could well have got them to talk. We should be coming up with a plan to head them off or to defend this place."

"No need." Kika was suddenly serious. "I meant what I said about Joseph, and Olek, being more important than this." She flicked a paw at the zixxtu. "I want to trade it for their release and then we'll leave, go home and raise our family." She glanced fondly at her kittens and rose in one graceful movement. "And now, my babies need their lunch. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen."

When she had gone into her bedroom, Jack said, "Give me a hand shutting up the mine?" He hoped the physical activity would provide a chance for the two men to talk.

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

_Ianto is not happy with Jack's attitude to life and death ..._

__

_

* * *

_

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Ten

The silence was becoming oppressive as Jack and Ianto worked side by side to wedge the door back into position over the mine entrance. They had spoken a few words, sufficient only to work out how the grille could be secured in such a way that it could be opened again in need; they decided on easily removable pins. Holes were made in the rock face and the noise of the drill, wielded by Ianto, made talk impossible for a time. Only when they began the laborious task of lightly welding the pins in place did Jack speak.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we never going to speak again?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, Ianto! This isn't like you. I may not have known you long but I know you don't sulk. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Okay. Is this what it's going to be like? You putting yourself in danger all the time?" Ianto avoided looking at Jack, concentrating on holding the grille in place.

"If it protects you and other people I care about, yes."

"So you're the hero and I'm the fool who never knows what's going on! Sancho Panza to your Don Quixote." The irritation was clear in Ianto's voice although he wasn't sure why it mattered so much. Jack was being perfectly logical but the consequence was that Ianto was relegated to hanger-on and that was a role he was not comfortable with, that was not why he had decided to travel with the older man.

"Yeah, that's me, deluded and tilting at windmills." Jack smiled as he completed a weld. "And you're no fool. Going down this mine was pretty heroic; I couldn't do it. We each do what we're best at and I'm best at dying." The irony, and hurt, were clear. "We're a team, or that's what I'd like us to be."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. Before I met you I was existing, now I'm living and even enjoying being alive. I didn't think I'd ever feel like that again." From his kneeling position, Jack looked into Ianto's eyes pleased when the other man met his gaze. He reached up and placed his hand on Ianto's arm, his thumb lightly caressing the bare forearm. "I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear, if I haven't shared everything with you. I'll try to do better."

Ianto maintained eye contact then said, with an extravagant sigh, "Oh, I suppose I can put up with your overbearing ways. Just stop trying to get yourself killed." The tension lessened and they smiled at one another.

Jack returned to his welding. "While it's just the two of us, what do you think we should do next?" He looked up at Ianto's dirty laugh. "And I don't mean that!"

"Pity, 'cos I'm more than your equal in that department!"

"In your dreams!"

"There too." Their matching grins and the banter cleared the tension completely. "You mean about the zixxtu?" went on Ianto. "Seems Kika wants to give it back." The grille moved slightly and he adjusted his hold to keep it in place. "What's to discuss? We go back into town and hand it over."

"That may not be the best solution. We need to keep on the right side of the law; I have no intention of winding up in the mines alongside Kika and the rest. I have the feeling the authorities would rather there were no loose ends and what better way of removing them than a handy accident in the mines."

"Point taken." They continued to work, both thinking about the problem. "I wish you'd told me about the zixxtu, made me feel pretty stupid in front of Kika. Next time, give me a hint!"

Jack straightened up and eased cramped shoulder muscles. "I wanted to find out what she knew about the zixxtu and that was the simplest way. I don't know how good an actor you are so I couldn't say anything before."

Ianto stared at him, once again lost for words. "It's not what she said it was?" he ventured finally.

"Oh, she was spot on about its history and development, no problem there. It's just not a flop." With a grin, Jack went on to tell Ianto exactly what it could do, in the right circumstances. Ianto listened with increasing incredulity and delight; all sorts of delightful possibilities coming to mind.

-ooOoo-

The kittens were sleeping, curled around one another in Kika's lap. It had taken her a couple of hours to feed and groom them, taking her time and coming to know each one in minute detail. They already had personalities of their own: Lulu was the most adventurous, Joth extremely placid and lazy, Unne was the prettiest and Tofu the smallest and weakest. It was because of Tofu that Kika had agreed to Jack's suggestion that they stay at the mine another night. Taking the little kitten in the sidecar for a long journey through the night would have been dangerous for him, better to wait until the morning. And besides, it gave her more time to admire her litter.

It was warm in the living quarters and none of the three adults felt like doing much. Ianto had adjusted the screen across the opening to maintain their privacy but allow in light and any breeze going. There was little enough of the latter. The wind had dropped and the air was heavy, as if presaging a storm. The climate of Yamellia was largely predictable and this was the beginning of Spring when dust storms blew from the east over the wide plains bringing tons of dust to scour the land. It was early for storms but the sudden build up of heat was a sign all natives of Yamellia knew well and they had started sealing shutters and doors against a possible onslaught. The storms normally blew themselves out after a few hours - six or seven at most - but some had been known to last for days. In one particularly bad one, some forty years previously, the town of Racide had been buried under several metres of dust and many of its inhabitants had died, suffocated in their homes.

Beside Kika on the sofa, Ianto was half asleep. His eyes kept closing of their own accord only to be jerked open when his head fell to one side. Attempting to stay awake, he rubbed at his eyes and stroked the kittens who looked entirely peaceful. He was about to say so to Kika when he realised she too was asleep, poised perfectly upright her purrs were a faint rumble in her chest very like a snore. Standing, he went to the table where Jack was sitting, the zixxtu before him.

"Are you messing with that?" he asked, pouring himself some water.

"No, just looking. It's a masterpiece of engineering."

"If you say so. Kika's asleep. So if you want to …"

"Yeah." Putting aside the zixxtu, Jack rose and retrieved a map from the side. It showed the diggings in the locality, including the government mines, and he spread it open on the table. In a low voice he said, "I think they're likely to be here. There's a holding area as well as the mine itself."

Ianto studied the map. "It's a fair way. You'd need to go back to the main track and link up with this one." His finger traced the route as he spoke. "And there's checkpoints here and here."

"Better to go over the mountains. See, there are marked trails." Jack pointed to the faint lines. "I can take this one, then branch off here and finally this one."

"And have to climb up and down all the way avoiding the other mines! That's if you can find these trails."

Ianto was not particularly happy with Jack's plan to make a lone sortie to the government mines to get a better indication of Maguire and Olek's situation. They had discussed it in detail while outside but despite Ianto's concerns, Jack had been quietly insistent that it was important they get more information before going back to town and approaching the authorities. That was why they had persuaded Kika to stay overnight, to give Jack time for his trip.

"I want to try it, Ianto. If I can't get through, I'll turn round and come back." He smiled at the younger man. "I won't take unnecessary risks, I promise. It's just a recce. I'll avoid all contact with the troopers."

Knowing when he was beaten, Ianto nodded. "All right. I'll stay and keep Kika and the kittens safe. How long will you be?"

"Hard to say." Jack started folding the map into a handy size, the portion he needed uppermost. "A couple of hours, I should think. Maybe more. I won't be back until after dark."

"Keep your comms open. I know it's limited, but it's better than nothing." The comms had a range of just over a kilometre, less than a third the distance Jack was planning to cover.

"Long as you promise to chat to me," leered Jack. "Tell me what you plan to do with me tonight."

"Get back in one piece and I'll do anything you like." He saw Jack's scheming expression and added, "Within reason!"

With a chuckle, Jack reached for his outer tunic. He would be hot in it but it would protect him from the vegetation, some of which had nasty thorns, and provide camouflage for later. Tucking the map in a pouch slung over his shoulder by a thin strap, he took the small water bottle Ianto handed him and slipped that in too. The only other thing he took was his blaster, safely in a pocket. He didn't bother with scanners, his wrist strap would be enough to find his way if the trail petered out. The two men walked outside into the increasingly still air.

"You be careful," said Ianto, helping to pull up the cowl neck.

"And you. Keep your blaster with you and set the proximity alarm. We don't know what's been happening out there and I don't completely trust Kika. Keep your wits about you."

"I can look after myself." Ianto reached out and hugged Jack, kissing him soundly before raising his mask. "Be back soon."

Raising an arm in acknowledgement and farewell, Jack moved behind the store and entered the trail he had found the day before.

-ooOoo-

The afternoon wore on and Ianto found time moving slowly. Kika and the kittens continued to sleep and he was left to his own devices when Jack moved out of comms range. Until then they had chatted, Jack relating details of his route which – to that point – had been reasonably clear and easy. With Jack now out of range, Ianto sat and considered all that had happened since the two men had arrived on Yamellia.

Both had expected to spend a few days experiencing pioneer life. This world was no different to most in the second stage of development, when natives and off-worlders lived and worked side by side in peace to exploit the natural resources. Ianto had seen many like it in his time working for the Hyperion Corporation, taking ore and other cargoes across the galaxy, yet each one had its unique features, its quirks, and he had looked forward to finding out more about Yamellia and about Jack. But the leisurely exploration of the first couple of days had been hijacked by Kika and her request for help and they had set off on this adventure, helping a lady in distress. Ianto had not been concerned at first but now he fully shared Jack's misgivings about the situation; they could be in real danger.

It bothered him that he was not doing anything to help and went over the precautions they had taken, analysing them to discover if there was anything more that he could do now. His eye fell on the zixxtu and a vague idea formed. He gently pulled the device towards him.

-ooOoo-

The Liffie mountain range did not contain high peaks, they were all less than one thousand metres linked by ridges only a hundred metres or so lower. The terrain varied from bare rock slopes to dense vegetation in folds and clefts, of which there were many. Jack made good progress at first but then lost the trail and took some time to find it again. The new trail was narrow and overgrown and he had to push through as best he could for sixty metres until it widened again. Stopping to take a drink, he surveyed the opening to be sure he could find it on his return journey before looking down into the valley below, seeing his goal in the distance.

The government mine was large and untidy with a good track leading in and out. It was quite different to the small private mines - worked by one or two miners - that he had had to bypass on the trail. Jack could just make out the large mine entrance with its tracks and a regular flow of carts going in empty and emerging full of ore. It was heavily guarded as was the shantytown alongside which housed the prisoners made to work in the mine. He judged it was at least a kilometre away, possibly more if the trail meandered a lot. Putting the bottle back in his pocket, he set off once more.

* * *

_Next time, events get a bit out of control. Can Jack and Ianto cope?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Jack and Ianto are apart as events take a turn for the worst ..._

**

* * *

**

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Eleven

It took Jack more than an hour to get near to the government mine, moving carefully using all the cover he could find until ending up on top of a large rock overlooking the whole area.

Now he was closer, he realised how large a complex of buildings was, very different to how it had appeared at first. As well as the mine itself, of which he could only see a huge opening some hundred metres across and the same high, there was the compound containing a shantytown for the prisoner workforce; more substantial accommodation for guards; a fleet of transports for people, ore and machinery; storage buildings; and what appeared to be offices. Some buildings were free-standing others were hacked from the rock but everywhere was full of movement. Prisoners were spread around their compound with some being led in or out most of the time, usually in groups of four. Guards patrolled the perimeter at regular intervals and ore moved constantly, brought out of the mine on tracked carts and transferred to lumbering transports that, once loaded, made their way out of the complex towards the spaceport at a snail's pace.

Lying prone on a rock, Jack scanned the area below him. He was still a good five hundred metres away but the light was behind him, highlighting the prisoners' compound where he hoped to find Maguire and his partner Olek. The pictures he had of them, taken from the Court records, were clear and with the description from Ianto Jack felt he had a good chance of spotting them if they were around; there could not be many Hath in the mines. A tall shambling figure caught his attention at the same time that the scanner picked up the unique physiognomy of a Hath. The figure walked across the packed earth to one of the large huts and disappeared inside. Jack took a few more scans of the area, trying to pinpoint the location of the guards and better understand the layout of the area. He was about to move, to find another vantage point nearer the perimeter, when guards marched – as well as Yam could ever march on their metre and half long rear tentacles – to the hut containing the Hath and surrounded it. Four went in, weapons at the ready, and a short while later the Hath and a humanoid were pushed out. Jack stayed where he was and watched as the pair - he was as sure as he could be from that distance that the human was Maguire which made the Hath Olek - were marched to a personnel carrier and loaded on board, along with six Yam guards.

"Oh this is not good," murmured Jack as the carrier lifted a few centimetres off the ground and started out of the complex along the main track. "If they're going where I think they're going …" There was only one place the guards would be taking Maguire and Olek – the mine where they believed the zixxtu was still buried. But they wouldn't find it, they would find Ianto and Kika instead. Waiting there, alone, unaware of what was on its way.

With a muffled curse, Jack slid back until he could stand and not be seen by anyone at the complex. He set off at a brisk pace back up the defile he had used to get this far. His way was shorter and more direct than the route the carrier would take, but he was on foot and had to climb and descend rough terrain in the increasing wind and dust and the energy-draining heat. There was really no doubt that the carrier would make it to the mine before him. However, Jack was determined to go as fast as possible and be there to help Ianto as best he could.

-ooOoo-

Ianto whistled as he showered, trying to cool down in the enveloping heat.

The afternoon was almost over and shadows were lengthening outside when he had made his last inspection of the clearing and the hills around. He wished Jack would get back. Nothing had happened in the last few, lazy hours but he, Ianto, was anxious nonetheless. Kika shared his unease and they'd grown grouchy with one another, resulting in a spat when he had refused to take down the screens in the hope of letting in more air. That was another reason he had taken himself off to have a shower; they needed to get away from one another for a little while. Clean again, he dressed in a thin, short-sleeved tunic and trousers. He placed the comms in his ear and let his damp hair hang down to hide it. No reason why Kika had to know when Jack was getting close.

Back in the living area, he had to smile. The kittens were on the table, tottering around on unsteady legs exploring the space under their mother's watchful eye. As he came closer, he saw one of them – he thought it was Unne – watching her reflection in the shiny water jug.

"Can she see herself?" he asked, indicating Unne.

"Just about. She's not sure what it is." Kika was back under the spell of her kittens and her tetchiness had gone.

They were so busy watching Unne that they almost missed brave Lulu who stepped off the table. "Careful, sweetheart," said Ianto, reaching a hand to catch her before she landed on the ground. "Back with your brothers and sister."

"You can hold her if you wish," allowed Kika, giving Toth a nudge to get him moving; he was lying where she had put him, living up to his reputation for laziness. "She needs to get to used to other people."

"Thanks." He sat down, holding Lulu against his chest where she clung with tiny paws. When she scrambled up, or tried to, he held a hand under her rump to support her and let her play with the ends of his hair which appeared to fascinate her, especially when he moved his head. "May I ask something?"

"Of course."

"The kittens have tails but you don't. Why is that?"

"It's one of the changes as we mature and take on human characteristics." She sighed. "A pity, I think. I would have liked to keep mine."

They smiled, sharing the whimsy of the moment. The conversation continued as darkness fell outside and the room became dimmer. It was still hot, even though the wind had started to blow more strongly, so they lit only one lamp as they drank water and ate a snack while playing with the kittens. Ianto's ears were tuned to his comms and the clearing on the other side of the screens; Jack might arrive without warning. He was not totally surprised, therefore, when the proximity alarm sounded. Now holding Tofu, he rose and looked at the display, puzzled to see it had been triggered by someone coming up the main trail. He motioned Kika to be silent and handed her Tofu. Pulling his blaster from a pocket, he went to the edge of the screens and pressed back against the wall. The shadows were deep outside but there was just enough light to see two figures advancing across the clearing. Neither of them was Jack. As they drew closer, the taller figure resolved itself into a Hath with the characteristic domed fishy head and chunky breathing apparatus in front of nose and mouth.

Ianto breathed more easily. There was no other Hath likely to be coming to the mine, it had to Olek and, the longer he looked, he recognised Joseph Patrick Maguire's lanky frame too. He saw the pair ignore the living quarters and move directly to the mine entrance and was about to call out when a slight movement in the shadows drew his gaze and he saw Yam troopers slither into the clearing, weapons held at the ready. Stepping back, Ianto bumped into Kika who had come up behind him silently. He roughly pushed her back, hand over her mouth, and shaded the light with his body before turning it out. His eyes adjusted slowly to the reduced lighting; only a sliver of moonlight came in through the opening.

"There are troopers," he whispered in her ear. "They're with your husband and Olek and they're at the mine entrance."

"They must be looking for the zixxtu," she said, her voice as low as his. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. Stay quiet for now, I think. If all the troopers go in after Maguire and Olek we might be able to slip away and hide out."

"But why? We have the zixxtu. I want to give it to them." Her voice had risen slightly and she moved to the table where the explosives canister lay, the zixxtu wrapped and secured inside.

He moved to her side, taking her paws in his hands. "Just wait. We don't know what's going on yet. If you just hand it over they may kill us all." His whispered words carried conviction and made her hesitate.

"I don't know …"

"Please, Kika. We'll hand it over if that's the right thing to do, I promise, but let's wait for the right moment."

Ianto was unsure of his next move but felt that lying low was appropriate for now. He wished there were another way out of the living quarters but it was solid rockface other than for the opening now shrouded with screens. His mind considered options. If they made it out into the clearing, he could lead Kika and the kittens either down the main trail or into the hidden one behind the store but doubted they would be able to escape the troopers who were probably guarding the former and would no doubt follow them into the latter. A shoot-out would be a one-sided affair; the troopers were much more heavily armed. Even if he managed to pick off one or two, the others would kill him before he could finish the job. All in all, he decided, he and Kika were trapped with little hope of escape. They would have to talk themselves out of danger and hope the troopers were in a merciful mood.

"The babies!" Kika moved swiftly, her eyes having adjusted better than Ianto's and began gathering up the kittens, depositing them in the lined box she had been using all day.

At the same time, Ianto's comms crackled into life. _" … come in. Ianto, are you there? Can you hear me? Ianto -"_

"Yes," hissed Ianto taking a step towards the opening.

"_There's company heading your way." _Jack didn't waste words on unnecessary pleasantries.

"Already here. They're outside, trying to get into the mine." The noise of tools working at the securing pins had reached him. "They don't know we're here yet."

"_Keep it that way. I'll be about ten minutes." _His words were accompanied by heavy breathing; he was climbing and moving fast.

"We'll do our best." Ianto turned to Kika. "Jack's on his way." He was incredibly relieved to know this and was surprised when she did not appear to share his relief. She was searching around the room, peering into hidden places. "What is it?"

"Lulu, I can't find her!"

Even in the dim light, he could tell she was worried. Checking the box and confirming there were only three kittens inside, he looked around the room hoping to see the brown and white bundle. When he did his heart stopped. Lulu was at the opening, about to venture outside. "No!" he hissed, striding forward to scoop her up and bring her back.

He was too late. Lulu tottered through the opening and disappeared from sight. Ianto pressed himself against the wall and peered out. Lulu was in a patch of moonlight, batting at the dust which was swirling in the rising wind. She was barely an arm's length away and it appeared the troopers had not noticed her yet. If he was very lucky, very lucky indeed, maybe he could bring her back inside. Crouching down, he stretched out a hand feeling for the scruff of her neck.

-ooOoo-

Jack had given up all attempts at concealment and stealth. Whereas his journey out had skirted other mines and miners, now he merely travelled low and fast and trusted to the darkness to hide him. The going was uneven with rocks and roots across the trails waiting to trip him up but he surged on anyway. Making comms contact with Ianto had relieved him in one way – the distance between them was closing – but the news of the troopers' presence spurred him on to greater efforts. He had to get back and help resolve the situation, he could not leave Ianto to face it alone.

He was not going to lose another lover.

* * *

_Will Ianto be able to protect Kika and the kittens? Will Jack get back in time to help? All will be revealed next time ..._


	12. Chapter 12

__

Will Ianto be able to save Lulu?

* * *

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Twelve

It was the lack of a long sleeved tunic that ruined Ianto's plan. His hand was on Lulu's neck, fingers curling round to get a firm grip, when a tentacle whipped out and wrapped itself around his bare arm which showed clearly in the shaft of moonlight.

"Ah!" exclaimed Ianto. The trooper used his tentacle to pull Ianto out into the clearing, dragging him on his knees until he was fully outside. When Ianto looked up, three troopers were circling, weapons trained on him.

"Out of the way!" Kika emerged from the living quarters, pushing aside the nearest trooper who was so surprised he let her. "Lulu, my love, come to mama." Ignoring everyone and everything around her, she went to the bewildered kitten who was standing frozen and shivering with fright among the tentacles of the Yam towering above her.

For the next few minutes all was confusion. Kept on his knees, now held by tentacles on both arms, Ianto could do nothing but watch as troopers tore the screens from the opening to the living quarters and rampaged through the space searching for anyone or anything that was hidden there. Over at the mine entrance, Joseph Patrick Maguire dropped the pick and ran to his wife's side, batting away a trooper who tried to stop him. He gently raised Kika to her feet, his arms round her and Lulu. Left alone at the mine entrance, Olek stood silently watching the scene until startled mews from the living quarters impelled him forward only to be stopped by one of the troopers holding Ianto.

"My babies!" cried Kika, pushing Lulu into Joseph's arms and trying to get through the troopers to the now upturned box lying on the floor. "Leave them alone! They're just babies!"

Joseph added his voice to hers and the troopers, voices high and strident, tried to stop them moving and at the same time shouted orders which were countermanded immediately. It was pandemonium. Added to the cacophony, for Ianto only, was Jack's quiet voice in his ear.

"_I'm almost with you. What's that noise?" _

"They've found us," murmured Ianto, looking down so his face was obscured by his hair hanging down on both sides of his face. "Stay clear."

"_No way. I am not going to let anything happen to you." _

"Then at least pick your moment."

"_Huh! I'll see."_

Leaving aside the problem of Jack for the time being, Ianto checked what was happening around him. Somewhere behind, Kika was crooning to the kittens and she soon reappeared, escorted by a trooper, with the box in her arms, Unne's head peeping over the side. With the box and its contents safely on the ground, Kika blithely ignored the troopers and ceremoniously introduced the kittens to their father and him to them. It was a touching scene that, for a while, stilled other noise and movement in the clearing. The troopers seemed as interested in the family reunion as everyone else, so much so that the ones holding Ianto's arms released him. He rubbed at the red weals on his forearms, aware that he was still under guard.

"_Good job they let you go, I was just about to kill them."_ Jack's tone was determined and carried conviction; Ianto did not doubt that he meant every word.

After his forced march back to the mine, Jack had crept up unnoticed and was now secreted behind bushes of teffel, the large flat leaves giving excellent cover while providing gaps for almost unrestricted views. He was on the tool store side of the clearing near where the main trail led out and down to the stream and the way back to civilisation, a way currently blocked by the personnel carrier that had brought the troopers. Inside the clearing Ianto, on his knees, and his two guards were three metres in front of the ransacked living quarters which were now open to view, the screens lying bent and discarded on the ground. To Ianto's right, about a metre or so away, were Kika and Maguire, also kneeling, holding and stroking the kittens. Two more troopers stood close to them, apparently at ease but their weapons could be raised and used in an instant. Olek was on Ianto's left nearer the mine entrance with his own guard which left one trooper to watch over the whole scene; he was standing in the middle of the clearing, facing away from Jack, and appeared to be in charge.

As surreptitiously as he could, Ianto scanned the area around the clearing, looking for signs of Jack. It was a difficult task. All the lamps in the living quarters had been lit and most of the clearing was bright, in stark contrast to the deep shadows and darkness beyond. Nevertheless, Ianto continued to look hoping that he could spot the familiar figure. In a strange way finding Jack in the gloom would prove their relationship was more than just a physical attraction. It would show they had a deeper connection, this 'true love' that Jack spoke of often but which Ianto himself instinctively shied away from. On his second scan round the area, Ianto noticed a darker patch near the trailhead and stared at it. Was that Jack? It was roughly the size and shape of a man. For a moment, so brief he thought he must have imagined it, he thought he saw Jack's face in the foliage but then it was gone. He wished he could respond to Jack's message but his guards were too close now and in the silence, broken only by the strong wind rushing through vegetation, he would have been overheard easily.

"_You spotted me." _

The words were full of amusement and love and Ianto smiled before carefully averting his gaze. He did not want to draw attention to the other man, he could be the means of extricating them from their current predicament. Besides, he didn't want Jack to see how pleased he, Ianto, was that he had found the other man.

"Maguire, stand up!" ordered the trooper in charge, standing over him. His weapon, a large blaster with a double barrel and enough firepower to cut down a human, was close to the man's ear. "Up!"

"Okay." Maguire's drawl was unhurried. He returned Toth to the box, rested a hand on Kika's shoulder in reassurance, and stood. "Now, what be you wanting?"

"The device. Get it."

"Maybe we need to think this over," he said, gazing steadily at the Yam whose three eyes were on a level with his own. "There be my family to consider."

"No more talk!" The blaster thudded into Maguire's stomach and he doubled over with a gasp of pain. "We have deal. You get device."

"Joseph!" Kika was standing now, hands helping her husband stay upright. "Give it to them. It's not worth you being hurt."

Gasping for breath, clinging to her supporting arms, he shook his head. "Not unless I know we walk away from this."

"No talk! Get!" The trooper was screaming at the top of his high pitched voice, bulbous head pulsating with fury.

"My family go free. Now. Let them leave and I'll get it for you."

"I'm not going without you!" protested Kika, hanging onto his arm. She turned to face the trooper and said, "I know where the zixxtu is. I'll -"

Yam were not considered the most intelligent beings in the galaxy. Their early dealings with off-worlders had been entirely one-sided with trust and honesty from them and deception and theft on the other. But they had learnt, had to in order to survive, and this trooper captain was brighter than most which is why he had been given this independent command. With one graceful movement one of his front tentacles grasped the box containing the kittens and held it aloft, moving back a pace or two at the same time. Hostage taking was a tactic known to all races.

"Give now or these die!" The box wavered three metres or so off the ground, canted dangerously to one side. Tofu could be seen scrabbling at the edge, only just managing to stay inside.

"No! Don't hurt them! You can have it." Kika was distraught, clawing at the tentacle towering above her. Ichor dripped down the appendage but the Yam did not release the kittens.

"Kika, honey, we need assurances," began Maguire, still slightly bent over and rubbing his abdomen.

"I need my family!" she screeched, rounding on him. She was crouched, exposed fur standing upright and claws unsheathed. "It's in here." She moved into the living quarters and found the explosives container where it had ended up underneath some cushions. Coming back, she faced the trooper captain. "Give me my babies and you can have this."

Relegated to the background, Ianto watched the two of them. The Yam and the Cat Person stared at one another, each sizing up the other, then slowly the tentacle was lowered while another reached out towards the explosives container. Only when the kittens were in reach did Kika release the container and take the box, immediately stepping back. Beside her, Maguire had slumped to the ground, his head in his hands. Whatever bargaining chip they had had was gone now. They were all at the troopers' mercy. Coughing against the dust whipping round the clearing, borne on an increasingly strong wind, Ianto held his breath as the trooper captain opened the container and unwrapped the zixxtu. He inspected it visually and appeared to be satisfied as he rewound the wrappings and returned it to the container.

"Good," he said, then disintegrated in a green mass of limbs and ichor.

Even as he threw himself flat on the ground, Ianto's first thought was that Jack had fired the shot. But this was proved wrong when Ianto's two guards turned their weapons on the two troopers near Kika and Maguire and Olek killed the one beside him. Kika screamed and covered the kittens, Maguire flung himself over her. The wind continued to gain strength, moaning through holes eroded in the rocks, but otherwise the silence in the clearing was absolute. Olek strode forward and picked up the explosives container, wiping off the gunge. The two remaining troopers quickly secured the weapons of their erstwhile colleagues.

Looking up, Maguire stared at Olek. "What's happening? How did you …" He did not complete the thought, letting it hang in the air.

The Hath stood, head raised proudly and flanked by the two troopers. With a mixture of gestures and grunts familiar to Maguire and translated by him for the benefit of the others, Olek explained that he was working for Doxe. His mission was to retrieve the zixxtu but only when he could eliminate the thieves and leave no witnesses. This was that moment. He raised his blaster and his finger tightened on the trigger.

This time it was Olek who died. Jack had come out of the bushes, his movements unheard amid the rising noise of the wind and the oncoming dust storm, and shot the Hath in the back without compunction or regret. His next shot killed the trooper on the right but he was not fast enough to get the other one and Jack went down, felled by a single blast that pierced his forehead.

"Jack, no," whispered Ianto, crawling forward on hands and knees. He was wary of the single trooper still standing but his need to be close to Jack was stronger.

"Mine," said the trooper greedily, picking up the container in his one free tentacle. The other three front ones each held a blaster all of which he could use at will. An unexpected gust of wind whistled through the clearing, strong enough to lift the discarded screens and rattle everything else that was not secured. "Storm." Suddenly aware of the danger from the dust storm which was now upon them, the trooper backed out of the clearing and made a beeline for the personnel carrier. He knew what was coming better than the others and didn't delay in making his escape, relying on the storm to finish off the off-worlders.

Ianto got to his feet, was knocked down again by the wind, then half-walked, half-crawled to Jack's side. The wound was four or five centimetres around in his right temple with a corresponding hole in the back of the skull. Blood dripped down sluggishly across his face and into his open eyes. "Jack," wailed Ianto, clasping him to his chest. He prayed that Jack had been telling the truth about his immortality.

Maguire was at Ianto's side, having been told by Kika what he and Jack were doing at the mine. "I be sorry for your loss, but we can't stay here. I have to get Kika and the babies away, before anyone comes looking. The storm be good cover for us."

"Of course." Ianto raised his face, coughing and blinking against the dust being driven in on the ferocious wind. "There's a bike with a sidecar in there." He nodded to the store. "Take it."

"What about you?"

"I'll follow later. Leave me the other bike."

Maguire hesitated, started to say something then gave up. With a nod, he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and battled back to Kika who had taken the kittens into the paltry shelter of the living quarters. Ten minutes later, after brief farewells, the family was settled in the sidecar with a few supplies. Muffled against the wind and dust, Maguire got onto the bike and drove out of the clearing, past the figure of Ianto still holding Jack's body.

* * *

_Phew! What will Ianto do now?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Jack is dead and Ianto is alone. How will he cope?_

__

_

* * *

_

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Thirteen

The dust storm came in from the east and swept across the plains and hills of Yamellia for more than six hours. Tons of earth were moved, scoured from some areas, leaving only bare rock, and dumped metres deep in other sectors. Natives and settlers weathered the storm as best they could in the cocooned safety of their homes. Miners sat it out at the diggings, either in makeshift shelters or in the mine tunnels themselves. The spaceports closed and businesses, especially saloons, did a roaring trade with patrons astute enough to get inside before the doors were shut.

As soon as he was alone at the mine, Ianto dragged Jack to the store and put him inside. Next he went to the living quarters, bent double as the wind swept into the clearing with its cargo of dust, and found lamps, heaters, some cushions, clothing, food and most especially water. He staggered across the clearing to the store three times, arms fully laden avoiding the bodies, and parts of bodies, strewn around. On the fourth trip he brought the toilet unit. When all was safely stowed, he shut and secured the door before catching his breath.

Leaning against the door, he took stock of the space; three metres deep and four wide it was cramped. The single bike was on the left and racking ran all along the back wall holding various tools and supplies. To the right, picks, shovels and larger tools were piled up, some on the floor and some on a wide shelf. The rest of the space, normally kept clear, now contained the items he had brought in – and Jack's dead body lying on its side. Swallowing down the fear that Jack would not revive, Ianto moved the supplies, putting the food and water on the shelf and the other items wherever he could find room. The store itself shook in the stronger gusts but it was sheltered from the worst and bolted into the rock; Ianto considered it was unlikely to blow away. When he was happy with the arrangements, Ianto went back to Jack, turning him onto his back. With a sigh Ianto sat, leant back against the wall, grateful for the cushions underneath and behind him. Jack's head rested in his lap. Using a scarf, Ianto gently washed away some of the blood from the head wound and waited.

And waited.

More than fifty minutes after being shot, Jack gasped back to life. His right arm went up and his back arched as he searched for something familiar and known, anxious until his gaze found Ianto's startled face. "Ianto," Jack put both arms round the Welshman, "you're all right."

"Gods! You scared the crap out of me!" Despite his surprise, Ianto made a good job of returning the hug. It had been so long since Jack had died that Ianto had been wondering if he would ever revive or if it had been an elaborate bad joke. He was greatly relieved to find the man had not been exaggerating.

"Sorry."

They stayed in one another's arms for a few moments, both wanting and needing the comfort of holding the other, until Jack drew back and sat up properly. As he dusted himself down, he checked their surroundings. "Why are we in here? We locked in?"

"Can't go out, storm's too strong."

Jack shot him a quizzical look. "Storm? We're not prisoners then?"

"Oh no, not prisoners. It's just us, everyone else has gone." It was with difficulty that Ianto remembered Jack had been dead for the last part of the stand-off and didn't know what had happened. "The last trooper took the container and left when he realised the storm was getting worse. It's dreadful out there. Worse than before, a real full-blown dust storm. Maguire and Kika took off with the kittens a while ago on the other bike. Said something about the storm being their best chance of getting away."

"They left you?" Jack was on his feet, prowling round the store. He eased the door open a crack and spotted the dust-shrouded remains of the troopers and Olek lying where he had last seen them. He closed the door when dust and wind threatened to force it inwards, needing his whole body weight to force it back into place.

"I could have gone with them. I told them I wanted to stay with you." Still sitting on the floor, Ianto looked Jack up and down. A few moments ago he had been dead. Now he was up and walking about, able to talk and discuss intelligently all that had happened since he had been shot. It was a miracle. It was scary. Ianto shivered involuntarily.

"You cold?"

"No. Just trying to get used to seeing you up and about again."

"Ah. That."

"Yeah, that." They gazed at one another, wondering how to continue the conversation and even whether they should. Perhaps it was better to say nothing. Perhaps not. "I'd almost given up on you."

Crouching down at Ianto's feet, Jack smiled. "Like I said before, never do that. I'll always come back."

They fell silent again. Jack reached across to a bottle of water lying on its side and took a long draught, washing the dust from his dry throat. He recognised Ianto's stunned, even disbelieving look; he had seen it on many other faces when he returned from the dead. Reaching a hand to the back of his head, Jack felt the encrusted dried blood and remembered the energy blast that had pierced his skull. A quick way to die for once, but messy for whoever was around to see it. He considered using the water to wash off the blood but didn't; they may need the water to drink.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour."

"That explains it." Jack put the water bottle down and looked over at the shelf.

"Explains what?"

"Why I'm hungry. Fancy something?" He was on his feet, moving to the supplies. Some normal activities would help Ianto come to terms with what had happened.

As if in answer, Ianto's stomach rumbled. "Guess so," he replied, smiling ruefully.

The two men decided on a meat and vegetable casserole and Jack settled down cross-legged on a cushion beside Ianto, the pot between them. Within a few minutes the meal was ready and they tucked in hungrily, glad to have something to do to fill the silence. Eventually, as they continued to eat, Jack spoke softly, almost to himself with pauses for chewing and swallowing.

"It's a strange experience, dying and coming back. The dying part's like it is for everyone. Bit of pain then darkness. Nothingness, I suppose. The worst part is coming back. There's a … a kind of light, that starts as a tiny, tiny speck and gradually grows brighter. And a smell, one I've never come across in life, the closest is sulphur. Then I'm dragged back to life." He shivered. "For what seems like ages, but can only be a few seconds, it's like … like being dragged over broken glass. Hundreds and thousands of tiny pinpoints of pain all over me, from head to toe. Then my lungs kick in and I take a breath and … And I'm alive again."

With a gentle movement, Ianto swayed so that his upper arm rested against Jack's. He wasn't sure what to say and hoped the contact would show his sympathy. "It's impressive," he said, finally deciding something more was needed. "A big gasp and you're back, none the worse for wear. At least," he added, "not visibly."

"Everything goes back to normal, or what counts for normal with me. I'm fine."

Ianto took another forkful of food, chewing slowly. "I can understand how your body mends, well, more or less. But how is it your brain recovers? I mean, you had a big hole in your head. How do your memories stay intact?"

"No idea. They just do."

With the air cleared between them, the atmosphere became more friendly. They finished the meal, arguing over who should have the last spoonful; Ianto won. With nowhere to go and nothing to do, they reorganised the cushions and lay down facing one another. It was warm and stuffy in the store but the oppressive heat of earlier in the day had dissipated with the arrival of the storm so they were comfortable. The storm continued to rage around them but they had grown used to it and mostly didn't hear it. Only when a really strong gust rocked the store, or when one of the screens was lifted and thrown against the rock did it penetrate their consciousness. Neither man sought sex, that would come later when the shocks of the past few hours faded.

"While I was sitting here waiting for you to … revive. Is that the right term?" asked Ianto.

"It'll do."

"Well, while I was waiting, I tried to work out exactly what happened out there. There was a lot of double dealing, far as I can see. First, we had the troopers after the zixxtu – I assume that's why they brought Maguire and Olek here – and then Olek was after it. He was going to kill Maguire, Kika and the kittens. Maguire was really pissed off for not realising sooner. It was Olek who shot the head trooper, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But he had a couple of troopers working for him. Those that were holding you." Jack lifted Ianto's arm, bare again as he had taken off the outer tunic, and looked at the red marks. "These hurt?"

"They did but not now." Ianto studied them for the first time. "Don't look as red as before."

Jack used his wrist strap scanner. The skin was inflamed but no damage had been done to the underlying tissue. "Have you got a med kit? I could rub some salve on them, help them heal quicker." He made no move to get up, too comfortable to stir.

"No, sorry, I forgot. Not that I saw it; the troopers made a heck of a mess of the living quarters and I didn't have much time."

"You did really well getting all this. Can't have been easy."

"Kept me busy while waiting for you to revive!" Ianto poked Jack in the chest. "And you weigh a ton. I'm going to leave you where you fall next time." His grin made it clear that he wasn't serious.

"Maguire's meeting with the kittens was kinda touching. I didn't have a great view but I could see enough. And did you see Kika protect them? She's one great mother, even handed over the zixxtu for them." Jack sighed. "Pity that, it would have come in useful."

Ianto chuckled. "Still can. Come in useful I mean."

Frowning, Jack regarded him quizzically. "What are you saying?"

"That it wasn't the zixxtu in the explosives container." His grin was even wider and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"But the trooper looked at it."

"Yeah, looked at it. I was dreading he was going to scan it. If he had he would have found it was an empty box. Well, not empty. I had to put some dillicite in to make it weigh the same as the original."

Pulling back slightly so Ianto was at arm's length, Jack stared at the other man. "You mean …"

"Uh-huh, we still have it. That's why I had to stay behind, to retrieve it."

"Thought you stayed for me." Jack affected a mock-hurt tone. "So, where is it? And how did you do it?" Jack was astounded. He hadn't expected Ianto to show this kind of initiative, had forgotten that this Ianto had a lot more technical expertise and knowledge than his counterpart in 21st century Cardiff. It was yet more evidence that the two men were not clones; they reacted differently in different situations. Jack resolved to remember that in future.

"It was after you'd left, and I want to hear all about what happened to you too by the way. Kika was sleeping so I came in here and got some plecifet – I'd seen it earlier – and made a copy of the outside of the zixxtu. You know how that stuff mimics objects. With a bit of tidying up, it looked quite impressive, even if I do say so myself. Shoved some dillicite in to make it heavy and … voila!"

"Clever. And the real zixxtu?"

Ianto continued to grin. "Put it somewhere I didn't expect anyone else to look." He paused, then prompted, "Want to guess?"

"No, just tell me you irritating young man!"

"It's in the toilet unit. I didn't lug the thing in here just for your convenience!"

The kiss was initiated by Jack but it was soon returned and developed into something more. As the storm raged outside, the two men flung off their clothes and made love, rolling around the floor getting dusty and dirty all over. When they finally remade their cushion-bed, they lay entwined and naked and slept as the storm continued to blow outside.

* * *

_Last chapter coming up. The guys attempt to leave Yamellia ... _


	14. Chapter 14

__

_Time for Jack and Ianto to get away from Yamellia ..._

_

* * *

_

**Phaeton 2: Yamellia**

Chapter Fourteen

It was dark outside when Jack and Ianto emerged from the store. The storm had almost blown itself out but it was still unpleasant and they were well wrapped up against the dust swirling around. With quick efficiency they set about making their escape; they did not want to be found at the site with the dead troopers and Hath.

Ianto loaded the panniers on the bike. Food and water for a couple of days went in one. The zixxtu - in another explosives container - was stuffed deep into the second pannier along with the chunk of mineral he had taken from the mine the day before. He also packed a few small tools from the store that he thought might be useful as well as a couple of torches. Meanwhile, Jack went through the living quarters with a fine toothcomb to eliminate all traces of their time there. Had it really only been a little over a day? It was hard to credit that so much had happened in so short a time. He recovered their bags – which contained their original clothes including his greatcoat – the med kit and some washing items. They had not brought much with them and had not unpacked. With these in one hand, he made a final scan of the area before returning to the bike.

"That's it," he said, handing over the bags. Ianto found room for one in a pannier and tied the other to the handlebars. "You take the bike to the stream and wait for me there."

"Is all this really necessary?"

"The troopers were sent here. As soon as things get back to normal after the storm, someone's going to come looking for them. And find this." He swept an arm across the clearing which was centimetres deep in dust, scuffed in places by their footprints between mounds where the bodies lay. "No need to leave evidence we were here."

"I suppose you're right." Despite all that happened, Ianto still believed that as they were innocent of any wrongdoing they did not need to hide.

"I am. We need to be away from here and mingling with the other off-worlders as soon as we can."

Without waiting for a reply, Jack picked up the suctren and went to the living quarters. Carefully, he used the device, developed for use in the mines, to blow the dust around covering their footprints and the bike's tracks. It was a delicate operation as the results had to look natural. He took his time, walking backwards out of the clearing to eliminate both his prints and the bike tracks.

At the stream, he climbed on the bike behind Ianto. "Go slowly, I want to cover our tracks."

Ianto gunned the engine and moved off. They stayed at walking speed, Jack deploying the suctren, until they reached a patch of bare rock near a junction with another trail leading to a neighbouring mine. Beyond this, the trail was packed down and the wind stronger, though nothing like the gale force of the night, and their passing only created a small dust cloud which covered their tracks. They saw no one even after joining the main track and heading west, away from checkpoints.

Jack threw the suctren on a heap of abandoned equipment in a ditch and wrapped his arms round Ianto's waist. "Keep to a steady pace," he said, "no need to draw attention to ourselves. We'll pull off across country again soon, like we did on the way in."

"Okay." Away from the mine, Ianto's spirits had risen once more. He was enjoying riding the bike and having Jack pressed against him. "Hang on."

"Always."

-ooOoo-

Three hours later, they stopped at an abandoned homestead. All that remained was the carved-out cave that had once been home to someone, although it was indistinguishable from those eroded by the force of the wind. Perhaps that was how it had been created. Any crops had long gone, the land reverted to natural vegetation. Under a covering of teffel was a water pump that the two men used to wash the worst of the dust, and blood in Jack's case, from their heads and upper bodies and later to refill their water bottles. With the bike under cover in the cave with them, they rested and ate a vaguely cheesy snack while discussing their next move.

"We head to the spaceport. Might be a two-man craft around we can … acquire."

Ianto shook his head and raised his eyes skywards. "I don't think stealing is a good way to keep a low profile."

"Then we need a rich trader to talk out of her ship."

"Can't we just buy one? You manipulated the credits system once, do it again."

"You take all the fun out of life." Jack took a swig from the water bottle. He had obtained their current credits with the adroit use of his superior technical knowledge, and supposed he could do it again for a larger amount. Though if they hadn't wanted to get off-planet so fast, he'd have protested more.

"Tell me about the zixxtu. How do we link it to the drive?"

"Well, for starters, we won't hang about here to do it. We can take a hop somewhere they don't know us and then have a go. And," he stressed, "there's no guarantee I can get it to work. The only time I managed it I had black crystals to hand and even then it wasn't perfect by a long shot. With the current technology?" he shrugged. "Not sure it'll work."

Ianto grinned suddenly and stood, going to the bike's panniers. Reaching in, he pulled out the large chunk of mineral found among the dillicite in Maguire's mine. "You want black crystal, I have black crystal."

Jack's mouth was hanging open. "Where did you get that?" This young man was full of surprises.

"I found it yesterday." He sat down again, the crystal in hand. "Gods, was it only yesterday? Seems like months ago. Anyway, remember the zixxtu was buried in a cave with a dark streak in the wall?"

"Black crystal? It was a seam of black crystal?" Taking the offered crystal, Jack turned it over in his hands.

"Yep. That was lying on the ground so I took it. Meant to tell you but we got talking of other things and it slipped my mind. Haven't had a chance since."

"This makes all the difference. I'll have a better chance of rigging the zixxtu now."

"And it'll really take us through time?" The wand that had taken Jack to the 41st century and _The Phaeton_ – and his meeting with Ianto – had been returned to the Torchwood archives. It had disappointed Ianto, who had enjoyed his visit to 21st century Cardiff, that he wouldn't travel to other times.

"Uh-huh." Carefully, Jack lay the crystal down. "Professor Zixxtumajorilicariwede developed a fully functioning and, more important, undetectable time machine. Correctly attached to any ship's drive it will take us anywhere and anywhen. None of the other temporal engines, before or since, come anywhere close to its sophistication."

Which is why the Time Agency had arranged an accident for the professor and quietly found and kept as many of the zixxtu as they could. Only a handful had escaped them, including this one. Jack did not explain this to Ianto, still unsure how to broach the twists and turns of his complicated timeline. He remembered the assignment to retrieve one zixxtu which had gone disastrously wrong; he had been forced to utilise the device to get back to the 51st century, much to the consternation of his superiors.

"That is so cool." Ianto grinned broadly. "I can't wait."

His enthusiasm amused and concerned Jack. "It's not all fun and games, Ianto. We have to be very careful not to get involved and upset the timeline. Can be a right pain!"

"You've done a lot of time travel?"

"More than my share. But we don't have to go through time to have fun, there's loads of worlds out there we can visit."

Half an hour later, they removed traces of their camp and set off again, Jack driving this time. He joined the main route well south of Liffie Town and continued south for a while, just another of the many vehicles heading that way, until veering east for the spaceport. All around them vehicles lay abandoned or with owners trying to dig them out, buried by the storm itself or having swerved into unseen drifts. Troopers were assisting in some cases but this was the only sign of the authorities that the two men saw as Jack kept in a convoy of other vehicles in the cleared central passage. They reached the spaceport safely.

The main building was busy. People who had missed booked departures were milling about trying to make new reservations to board the huge freighters and liners in orbit above, too large to make planetfall. Those who had arrived after the storm were attempting to continue their journeys but ground transport was at a premium and tempers were frayed. The craft small enough to land were congregated around a satellite building to the left and Jack headed there, making a circuit of the landing pads to get a feel for the place. There were even less troopers around but they did spot some craft up for sale. It was also busy here with those craft under cover able to take off when they wished while the ones left outside had to be dug free first. Incoming craft were stacked up and arriving every few minutes, taking up every spare docking point. Potential passengers were here too, trying to find pilots to take them off-planet and being fleeced for the privilege.

Leaving the bike in secure parking, but taking the panniers and bags with them, Jack and Ianto strode into the concourse. Settling Ianto at a table in the restaurant with the baggage, Jack went off to the currency centre and worked his magic on his account. The new balance was respectable and should, he hoped, be sufficient to buy a small craft. Back at the restaurant, keeping a wary eye out for pursuers, he joined Ianto who had ordered food for them both.

"Look at this," said Ianto as Jack slipped into the seat opposite. He had the table monitor open at a local news channel. "A personnel carrier was found halfway between the mine and Liffie Town with a dead trooper on board."

Taking a forkful of food, Jack read the account. "Could be the one that came to the mine." He scrolled through the other news items which catalogued a number of deaths and accidents caused by the storm, and the continuing chaos over most of the planet. There was nothing about a search for them or about the dead troopers at the mine. "There again, it might not."

"Bit of a coincidence if it isn't."

"Maybe. At least it's just an accident, like all these others." The personnel carrier had gone off the track and into a ditch which had filled with dust suffocating the trooper.

"I wonder if Kika and the others made it out all right." Ianto took a long drink of ale.

"I expect so. They didn't need a vehicle to get off-planet." Jack assumed the family would leave using whatever device had brought them through time to Yamellia. He watched Ianto drinking. "And be careful how much you drink, that's how we got involved in this mess in the first place."

"One ale won't affect me."

"That's what you said the last time."

They continued to bicker and eat, enjoying the freshly cooked food after a couple of days of miners' rations. Bringing up the list of craft for sale, they went through it carefully, defining their needs as they went along. Ianto wanted a larger craft than Jack who was more concerned with technical specifications. Eventually, they agreed on four that more or less met their combined needs and, taking their baggage with them, they went back to the bike and made the rounds of the vendors.

They settled on the third craft they saw. Basically triangular, it had sleek racing lines that appealed to them both but was large enough to haul cargo as well as providing living space for four humanoids. It could be easily flown and maintained by the two men. The price was reasonable but Jack haggled anyway and got it for less than he had expected but not so much less that it made him suspicious. Ianto set about stocking up on supplies while Jack went through the legal formalities which took a while. It was full dark when all was complete and he walked into the ship. The combined flight deck and living area was remarkably tidy and Jack smiled as he walked up to central table where Ianto was sitting, dressed once again in his leather outfit.

Ianto was checking the course but looked round when he heard Jack approach. "All done?"

"Yeah, she's all ours. We can leave anytime." Jack perched on the edge of the table, liking the idea of having a ship of his own again. And someone to share it with.

"I plotted a course that will take us out of the system. It's laid in ready." With a smile he stood up. "Let's get going. I'd like to be off Yamellia." He moved in front of Jack and placed both hands round his waist, kissing him lightly.

"Let's do it."

On the flight deck, Jack took the right hand seat and Ianto the left as naturally as if they had flown together for years. Jack handled the formalities of takeoff during which he used the ship's new designation. While waiting for final clearance, he looked at Ianto. "Thought the name was appropriate."

"I like it."

A few minutes later, _Phaeton 2_ took off in a cloud of dust and energy backwash heading for adventure.

* * *

_And so the story ends. I have ideas for more adventures the two could get involved in - do you want more? Many thanks to all who have read, reviewed and alerted this. I really appreciate it - Jay. _


End file.
